Family
by rockhotch31
Summary: A special friend of Rossi's intrigues Hotch. Can Aaron find love again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First off, I know I listed Rossi as a second character in this story and labeled it "Romance". While Rossi will be the second major CM character involved in this story, this is not a Hotch/Rossi slash. My apologies if that is what you were looking for. Please stick around and read anyway!**

**That said, this is the one I've had in the back of my head for over two years. As my good friend and fanfic mentor Thn0715 says, "The plot bunny that won't go away". After the wonderful response to my very first fanfic, I am determined to make my second story the one I've wanted to tell. I've got to get this story out of my head and into a written form. I have to say though this is somewhat hard for me. I feel like this is my own private little story. It took a very long time of soul searching to decide if I was going to share it.**

**For those of you that so graciously read and reviewed my first attempt, you know I like to write this team away from the office. This story will be no different. Btw, thank you for the reviews and adding me to your favorite list. I'm very humbled by the response.**

**This story will introduce a number of new characters that are only the figment of my imagination. It begins in November in Season 4. It does not follow any specific episode but will follow the plot line of CM into Season 5. There will be multiple chapters as this is a large tale. However, please know that the story is fully written. My work schedule is the only thing that may prevent me from my goal of posting a chapter a day. It also may stray from CM canon, but not far.**

**Thn, this first chapter is dedicated to you babe! Please keep my feet to the fire! I wouldn't be doing this without your support. My love my friend!**

**As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated. With my deepest apologies to those that reviewed my first story, I have not yet figured out how to send you a personal note back. (When it comes to this stuff, I'm in the Stone Age!) Please know I've read them all and you simply overwhelmed me!**

**Rated T for all chapters: you know me. I can have a potty mouth!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any characters. I sure would love to own one!**

Chapter 1 – The Compromise

Aaron Hotchner walked through the glass doors of the FBI's BAU and headed into the break area of the unit. A creature of habit, Hotch followed his usual morning routine and started a pot of coffee. One of the first into the office since he had no life of his own after he and Haley divorced, Hotch was more driven to set an example for his team. The Unit Chief is the first in and last out. But damn, he missed his mornings with Jack.

Entering his office, Hotch fired up his computer and pulled up his email. When he saw the priority email from Section Chief Erin Strauss, he immediately knew this wasn't going to be a good morning. Once he read the email, he pinched his nose and rubbed his forehead. He rose from his chair before reading the rest of his mail to get a cup of the coffee he started. He needed it to decide how to deal with the problem that Strauss had dumped into his lap.

After filling his cup and returning to his office, Hotch checked the rest of the postings on his computer. None of them required his immediate action, so he took the time to lean back in his chair and formulate a plan on how to approach this problem that would affect the team's senior profiler.

He knew David Rossi would be pissed. He knew Rossi as well as the person he looked at in the mirror every morning shaving. Dave Rossi was his mentor into this unit and had long become his best friend as well. But he knew Dave's plans that day and how much it meant to his colleague. This wasn't going to be easy.

Waiting for the rest of the team to filter into the office, most importantly Dave, Hotch took the time to review some of the stack of files JJ had left for him that were now neatly arranged on the left side of his desk. He stayed immersed in them until he heard the familiar knock on his office window as Dave announced his presence into the unit while walking by Hotch's office.

Hotch left his office to get another cup of coffee, fortitude you could call it, and re-entered. He took a deep breath and a long look out his window. He then went down the upper tier walkway of the bullpen towards Rossi's office. Having already made his mind up, Hotch followed his gut. "You face a problem head on," he thought to himself. Knocking on Dave's open door, he asked casually, "How was your night?"

Dave replied, "Pretty good. I went to the opera with an old friend." Hotch knew by the smirk on Dave's face he got some action last night, but wasn't in the mood to press the issue, since getting another speech from Rossi that he needed to get a life of his own would only make his morning more miserable.

"Got a cup of coffee?"

Rossi answered, "Some profiler you are Aaron. You know I just walked in." Dave's easy banter was always relaxing to Hotch but it didn't quell the knowledge that what he was about to tell Rossi would set his friend off.

"Good. I don't want you taking my head off full of caffeine." Dave raised an eyebrow as Hotch continued. "Dave, I got an email from Strauss this morning," Hotch plainly stated.

"And that's never a good thing in your world is it?" Dave asked. "What she'd demand now?"

Hotch took another sip of his coffee before he answered. "Your presence at the Academy this morning. Specifically, at eleven to give the indoctrination lecture for the new class."

Dave immediately balked as Hotch assumed. "Aaron, there are at least fifteen agents in this building alone that could give that lecture. And you know my schedule this morning. Tell Strauss to find someone else."

"I can't Dave. Seems this new class has a lot of prospects that the Bureau finds promising. They want the best to do the first lecture," Hotch said, hoping to appeal to Dave's ego.

"That's bullshit Aaron, and you know it. Besides, you know my commitment. I won't walk away from that."

"Dave, I'm sorry," Hotch said genuinely. "But I have to follow orders."

"Dammit Hotch," Dave countered. "I've missed the three other times I was supposed to be there because we had a case. You know I lecture in this class every year."

"I know it means a lot to you Dave and the professor is a close friend of yours. But Strauss made it pretty plain that 'no' was not an optional answer from you."

"And I pretty much promised Cait last night that I would be there," argued Dave. "We've had three cases in a row and I know we're on the bench for a while. She said she was going to email the class to make sure they knew I was coming."

"Can't you do it tomorrow," Hotch countered, trying to help his friend out.

"No," Dave replied. "Today is the last chance before she starts prepping the class for finals. This class decides who gets into the psychology Master's program. These kids are the best and brightest in that field at Georgetown Aaron. I use part of the lecture as a recruitment program for the Bureau and the BAU. Tell Strauss I'm already doing my part."

Hotch had to think fast on his feet. He couldn't go against Strauss' order and yet he didn't want to be a hard ass to his friend. "How about I do the lecture at Georgetown? I know I'm not the legendary David Rossi, but hey, they'd be getting the Unit Chief of the BAU."

Dave thought for a minute. "You'd be willing to do that?" he asked.

"If it keeps Strauss from chewing my ass and you growling at me the rest of the week, yes."

"OK, you've got a deal. But you can't back out at the last minute Aaron. As soon as you leave, I'm calling Cait and telling her the change of plans," Dave said.

"Fill me in on what to expect," Hotch replied.

###


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Too all of you that reviewed the first chapter, thank you! Each are greatly appreciated! Now you get to meet my new main character!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my Hotchateer sisters at the CM Rev site. A special shout out goes to TN and the Monkster!**

Chapter 2 – A Beginning

As Hotch made his way to the Georgetown University campus, he went over what Dave had told him about the class he was about to be a part of. Georgetown, long renowned for its Psychology Department, it's "star" was the Criminal Psychology studies. Every year, Dave attended a class of senior criminal psychology students that, as he said, "basically pick your brain. They'll want to hear about specific cases. And Aaron, these kids are good. Don't underestimate them."

While Hotch had done his share of recruiting sessions on college campuses, he felt a pang of nervousness at the prospect of facing these students. And he had to admit, their professor as well. Having read all of Dave's books, he knew that Dr. Caitlyn Barkley had been his criminal psychology consultant on the last three. It was Dr. Barkley alone that had made the criminal psychology studies at the prestigious school into one of the best in the country. In that Dave was correct. It was a great recruiting opportunity.

As Hotch followed the directions that Dave had gave him, he parked the Bureau SUV in the designated spot, made his way into the building and up to the fourth floor and the Psychology Department office. As he entered, he was greeted by perky young receptionist that had to be a student. "Good morning sir. May I help you?"

"Good morning. I'm Aaron Hotchner. I'm meeting with Dr. Barkley."

"One moment please. I'll let her know you're here," as she got up from her chair and made her way to one of the offices to the back. She tapped lightly on the door with the Associate Department Head nameplate.

Returning a few seconds later, she stated, "Dr. Barkley will be right with you."

As Hotch got out his thank you with his rare smile, he noticed the woman emerging from the office. Through the years, he had learned never to form a mental picture of any people. But the woman coming towards him was certainly not what he expected.

The willowy, obviously athletic, wavy long dark-haired early 40's female that extended her hand to him looked nothing like a college professor, far less one that had her reputation. "Agent Hotchner, I'm Caitlyn Barkley. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hotch noticed the receptionist/student swivel in her chair at the word "agent".

"The honor is mine Dr. Barkley," Hotch replied, shaking the firmed-grip hand. "I'm sorry I took Dave away from you and your students. I know how much all of you look forward to him being here. He does as well. I simply got out-ranked."

"No apology needed Agent Hotchner. Please come in," Dr. Barkley motioned to her office as she continued. "Dave called me and told me what happened. He said you got caught in the middle. I'm just very grateful that you took time out of your busy schedule to fill in for him. Please," as she waved to one of the two chairs in front of her desk and closed the door, "Have a seat. I'll take your overcoat."

Handing her the coat, Hotch simply replied "Thank you" as he did his profiler scan of Dr. Barkley's office while he sat. It was a continuation of going against what he expected. While the windows at the back of the office were framed by the usual degrees and recognitions expected of a Doctor of Psychology, the wall to Hotch's left had a beautiful painting of ranch scene in a valley, while the wall to his right held a large mosaic of swimming competitions. And as Hotch entered the office he had noticed the filing cabinets on the back wall. Four across by five high.

"Dave also said he filled you in on what is going to happen," she said as she sat behind the neatly organized desk, another misnomer in Hotch's view of college professorship. "The big thing is these students are bright and dedicated. And while I can lecture about the nuances of the psychology of the criminal mind until the cows come home, only when they hear real stories of those minds does it finally click in their heads what I've been trying to teach them. That is why it's so important that they hear someone like Dave, or you, bring that to fruition."

"I hope you understand that I'm not the prolific public speaker that Dave is," Hotch warned. "To be honest, I'll tell you what I told Dave when I offered to come. I'm just trying not to get my boss and my best friend mad at the same time."

Dr. Barkley let out a small laugh. "Agent Hotchner, Dave told me you're trying not to get your ass chewed by your boss as well as him being the pain in the ass that he can be."

That got Dr. Caitlyn Barkley one of the rarest of broad smiles from Aaron Hotchner. "You know our mutual friend too well. And please, call me Aaron."

"Thank you Aaron," she simply replied. "Please know I don't expect you to share every gruesome detail with the students. To that point you can talk in generalities. You know the criminal mind and the buzz words. Just take those buzz words, and talk about a case that fits. You'll be fine," glancing at her watch as she rose from her chair.

"Agent, I mean Aaron, I should warn you about one thing. The receptionist you met, Michelle, is one of the students in the class. And well, she's different," as they made their way out into the corridor. "First off, she prefers to be called 'Mikey' and she is relentless." Hotch noticed that Mikey had been replaced another student.

Hotch let his own small laugh out. "I work with profilers. I know relentless. And I also know 'different' Dr. Barkley."

"Please, I'll meet you on the first name. I'm Cait. And the 'different' would be Garcia?"

Hotch looked Cait in the eye as she led him through the back halls of the building. "How much has Dave really told you about my team?"

Cait laughed as she ushered him into a small hallway with a door that was open to the floor level of a medium size lecture hall. "More than you want to know," as she walked out and motioned Hotch to stand at her right.

"Hey let's bring it down in here," Dr. Barkley intoned as she got her students full attention. Hotch noticed the second she opened her mouth, the room full of energetic college kids went into heads down mode. All eyes were focused on her. "There's been a small change of plans. Agent Rossi was called away to lecture at the FBI Academy. However, I believe that our substitute guest will fill that void. It is my pleasure to present to all of you the Supervisory Agent in Charge of the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit, Agent Aaron Hotchner."

###


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: To all of the rest of gang at CM Rev, this for you. Thank you all for making me a part of the family. And to all of you that have added this to your favorites or left a review, Thank You very much. You're all awesome!**

Chapter 3 – Post Game

More hands shot up as Hotch finished telling the students about Charles Holcomb, the "house cleaner" unsub the BAU had helped Kansas City police stop. Cait stepped in, "I know all of you would like to hear more from Agent Hotchner, but we only have five minutes of class time left and I need to go over some things."

"First, be fully prepared to discuss tomorrow what we heard here today. I want to hear your insights about the cases Agent Hotchner discussed." As she went on, Hotch looked at his watch and was astonished at how quickly the time had passed. The students were very engaging and he had enjoyed himself more than he ever expected. He could understand why Dave looked forward to coming.

"Finally," Cait continued, "on behalf of all of us, I'd like to thank you Agent Hotchner for joining us today. It was a great insight into the psychology of the criminal minds you and your team deal with. And we'd also like to thank all of you for the difficult job you do in protecting all of us. Any final thoughts you'd like to share?"

"I would just like to say that I enjoyed this very much today and I hope someday I will be invited back. Thank you for having me. And if any of you are interested in a possible career with the Bureau, please visit ."

"See you all tomorrow," Cait said as the students gave Hotch a warm round of applause before gathering up their things to leave. She walked over and offered her hand.

"You did a wonderful job. Thank you," Cait said as Hotch accepted the hand shake.

"You're welcome. I meant want I said. I can see now why Dave enjoys this so much. I wish I could be here tomorrow to hear what they have to say," Hotch said as he nodded towards the students leaving the lecture hall. "They are extremely knowledgeable. They must have an excellent professor."

"Thank you," Cait replied. "However, as an educator, I feel it's my job to open their minds and plant the seed. What takes root is entirely up to them. And as far as tomorrow's class, I can have a grad assistant tape it and my secretary can transpose it. I can email it to you if you'd like."

"Yes, I'd like that very much. You better send it to Dave as well. He won't believe me when I tell him the students paid attention to my droning."

Cait laughed. "You don't think I'll get a phone call asking for a round by round description?" Hotch added his own laugh as Cait added, "Do you have a business card?" as they walked through the hallways.

Hotch got out his credentials and handed it to her. "May I get one of yours as well?"

"Certainly. I have them in my office," as Cait guided Hotch through the halls back to her office.

"You were right about Mikey. She has her own way of thinking."

"Yes she does," Cait answered. "However, she feels hers is the only way and isn't too accepting of a different opinion. That does not serve her well in this field. As you know, it's not black and white."

"That's true. The mind of a criminal is a broad canvas."

"I like to tell my students the psychology of the criminal mind is like a cake. All the different ingredients are what make the final product." They entered into the Psychology Department and went to Cait's office.

"That's a great analogy. My son is beginning to ask more questions about 'my' bad guys I get. I could use that with him," Aaron said as he accepted his coat that Cait had taken off the hanger. She took her coat down and walked over to her desk. Opening a drawer, she pulled out a business card and wrote a number on the back. "My cell number," she explained as she handed him the card. She grabbed her purse and set it on top of the desk. She put a white scarf around her neck and then added her wool grey coat that seemed to Hotch to perfectly offset her dark hair. A psychology professor with fashion sense went further against his profile.

"Did you park where Dave usually does?" Cait queried.

"Yes."

"Good. Mind if I walk down with you?"

"Not at all." They continued their discussion about the class and the students, with Hotch mentioning two that he felt might have the possibility of joining the BAU someday, if they so desired.

As Aaron held the door open for Cait as they exited the building, she said, "Do you mind if I tell them that?"

"Please. Has Dave given you the card of our Communication Coordinator?" Hotch said as he pulled his overcoat a little tighter around him. For a November day in northern Virginia, the weather was cold and damper than normal.

"You mean JJ? No he hasn't."

As he reached again for his credentials, Hotch smiled, "You really do know too much about my team. Here's her card. If they want more information about the Bureau, have them contact her and she'll send them a detailed information packet," handing the card to Cait. They continued to walk together.

"Here's my ride," Hotch said as they reached the black SUV. Hotch added, "Are you heading to another class?"

"No, I'm going to have a quick bite to eat in the Student Union," Cait said, pointing to the building across the street. "Would you like to join me?"

Hotch looked at his watch and said, "I really should be getting back."

"The BAU can't spare you for a half hour more?" From what Dave had told her about Aaron Hotchner, Cait's competitive nature kicked in and she wanted to challenge the work alcoholic agent.

Hotch dug out his phone and looked at his messages. There was only one from JJ that came during the lecture. Since there wasn't a follow-up text message to indicate on urgent matter, Hotch shrugged. "I guess they can live without me for a little while longer."

###


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: You'd be amazed at the doors that can open with a simple lunch. Thanks again for the reviews!**

Chapter 4 – Lunch

As they started to head across the street, Hotch instinctively reached for Cait's elbow to stop her as a passing car approached. Cait noticed the gesture and smiled. "Thank you, I'm a big girl."

"Old habits die hard," Hotch said, instantly regretting that he might have offended her. She clearly was an intelligent woman. Not that Haley wasn't. However, knowing how well Cait Barkley understood the world he worked in clearly set her at the opposite end of the spectrum from his former wife. And Aaron Hotchner had to admit to himself one thing. That thought intrigued him.

While they continued towards the Student Union, Hotch noticed Cait was pulling her scarf up a little higher around her neck and her coat tighter across her chest. She looked at him and shrugged, "My California heritage will never let me get used to these damp days. As a doctor, I hate them. They are the immune system's worst enemy."

Reaching the building, Hotch once again reached for the door to let Cait enter first. Hotch's assumptions of her continued to change as she clearly did not balk at the "old fashion" gesture. This clearly was a woman that expected that of a man. She was "old school" which meant to Hotch Cait Barkley came from a privileged background. Yet, she didn't wear that on her sleeve. The contradiction of the woman he followed down the stairs continued to baffle him. "May I ask how a Doctor of Psychology worries about an immune system?"

Cait smiled. "My MD precedes my PhD. And while I thoroughly enjoy working in academia, my heart is still with patients – taking appointments and making hospital rounds." Together they entered the huge emporium that housed Georgetown's eating options. Cait loosened her coat and scarf and gave a quick tour.

"Which is your favorite? Hotch asked.

Cait pointed to an area just off to their left. "The soup and salad bar. You can go all out building you own salad. Unfortunately, I don't have the time for that so I grab one of their small homemade salads along with a cup of soup and a bread stick."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Hotch replied as he followed her to the area. They both grabbed a tray and made their way to the pre-made salads. Cait chose a Cobb salad, while Hotch quickly selected a Chef salad. They both added their own dressings and made their way to the hot table. Hotch was amazed at the three soup offerings, and quickly chose the cream of chicken with wild rice while Cait added a cup of chicken noodle to her tray. After they both added a bread stick, they approached the checkout lady. "My treat," Cait said. "I really appreciate you filling in for Dave. And you did a great job."

Hotch replied, "Cait, I'm as old school as you. How about we just go Dutch and avoid an argument."

Cait laughed. "OK, it's a deal."

After paying, they made their way to a quiet corner table to the side of the gigantic place. Taking their coats off and draping them over the back of their chairs, they sat and began to enjoy their lunch. For Hotch, having a warm lunch was a new experience. Being the hard task master he was against himself, he rarely ate a lunch at the BAU.

While Cait took a sip of her soup followed by a bite of her salad, Aaron asked, "So just how did you come to know our mutual friend?"

As Cait began to answer, Hotch took a large scoop of his soup and wolfed down a forkful of his salad. "Sorry, I have to do the math," as Cait paused. "The first time was a little over fifteen years ago."

"Do the math?" Hotch asked as he continued to enjoy his rare lunch.

"Dave's then wife Anne and my husband ran in the same DC social circles, which we both despised. We were the outcasts that stood on the fringe and we bonded. I was seven months pregnant with our oldest son."

"Oldest son, which means you have more than one?" Hotch asked as they both continued to enjoy their lunches.

"Yes," Cait replied. "Michael just turned twelve and Matt is fourteen. Back to Dave; we continued to bump into each other and I knew I could count on him to make the night fun. Our shared wicked sense of humor played off of each other as we stood on the sidelines and made jokes about all the DC players. I think we kept each other sane" Cait mused.

"I remember Anne. I had just joined the BAU when I met her. To this day, I can't figure out what Dave saw in her."

Cait laughed. "Aaron, for him to mentor you in to the BAU, you had to be bright. You hadn't figured that out?"

Aaron added his own laugh as he said, "Would it have to do something with sheets?"

Pointing to her nose, she continued, "Anyway, shortly after that he and Anne split, and we lost touch. After I came back here and got my PhD, I started making in-roads in the field. I took an opening for a teaching position in the Psychology Department while continuing my research. I had published a few articles in the _Psychology Today_ magazine, so one day the editor approached me to do a review of this newly published book. It was Dave's second."

Cait paused to take a couple more bites of her lunch. "After the review was published, one said Mr. Rossi, the author made contact with me. We renewed our friendship and it's grown since. My boys call him Uncle Dave. He lives just around the corner from us and helps me out when I need a "man" job done around the house."

"You must have done extensive research," Aaron commented. Cait raised her eyebrows at the question. "I'm a profiler, Cait. I noticed the filing cabinets in your office."

She smiled as she took a forkful of salad. "Right; you'd think I'd be used to that."

"What made you leave medicine to go into psychology? You mentioned you loved it."

Cait took a second to swallow before answering. "In a word: life." It was Aaron's turn to raise his eyebrows in question. "The day Michael was born, I became a single mother." She paused. "Please save the tea and sympathy. Mark was an abusive, philandering, drunken bastard. He came home that morning from spending a night with another woman and was still drunk. We had already separated once. I told him that was the final straw, we got into an argument and he threw me down the steps, and walked over me lying in the foyer to leave the house."

Aaron's anger rose quickly at the thought of a man doing that to his pregnant wife. "If it's not too painful, may I asked what happened."

Cait took a quick sip of her soup. "I went into labor, but couldn't get up because I had injured my hip as well. Thank God the mailman was across the street and heard me calling for help. He called the paramedics. While I was having an emergency C-section, Mark had picked up another of his peccadilloes and got drunker. They decided to get out of the county before the cops came after him. He slammed his Porsche into a tree doing a 105. They both were killed. Being a single mother to two in diapers didn't work with doing hospital rotations, so I made a career move so I could raise my sons."

His admiration growing for her, Aaron commented, "Single mother and highly respected member of academia and the psychology world; I'm impressed."

"Thanks," Cait said as she blushed a bit. "You said you have a son?"

"Yes, Jack, he just turned three. His mother and I divorced about a year ago. She couldn't handle the job and the traveling it required."

Cait looked at her watch. "Its ten minutes to one already. I have office hours at one."

"I should be getting back as well." They quickly finished their lunches with small talk, picked up their trays and coats and headed towards the exit. As they reached the steps, Aaron took Cait's coat and helped he her into it. "Thank you," she simply said. They left the building and walked across the street to Hotch's vehicle.

"It was wonderful to meet you Aaron, and thank you again for coming. We really appreciated it."

"It was my pleasure Cait, and I enjoyed meeting you as well." They shook hands and Aaron opened the door. As Cait started to walk away, she turned and said, "Have a happy Thanksgiving Aaron."

"Thank you. You as well." Cait turned and walked into the building as Aaron climbed in and shut the door.

As he strode into the BAU, Aaron noticed Dave standing by his window looking out over the bullpen. He knew "Mother Hen" Rossi would be waiting for him. He barely got his coat hung up when Dave came in. "So how'd it go?"

"Great," Hotch answered. "It was quite interesting. I see now why you enjoy it so much."

"And Cait?" Hotch immediately figured where Dave was going with that question.

"She's a very impressive woman," Hotch stated matter of factly. With that, his phone rang. "Dave, its Strauss."

As Dave turned to leave Hotch's office, he rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "Are you really that damn blind?" and shut the door.

###


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: You didn't think our boy had it in him, did you?**

Chapter 5 – A Drink

The next few weeks passed quickly for Aaron. The team had two cases and then there was Thanksgiving. Yet, by some miracle, the team had an entire week in the office, which meant all of them, including Hotch had got caught up on a lot of the paperwork that needed to be done. Since it was Friday afternoon, nearly all of the team had emailed him, asking if they could leave early, which he approved. There was only one left and when the knock came at his door, he knew it was going to be unanimous. "Come in."

Dave opened the door, his coat and briefcase in his hand. "Hey boss man, I've been really good this week…"

Hotch cut him off. "You're getting old Dave. You're the last one to ask to leave early. Have a drink for me."

"Aaron, you've got to be caught up as well. Why don't you join me?"

"Dave, there is no such thing as being caught up when you report to Erin Strauss," Hotch said with a smile.

"Screw her; get out of here anyway."

"I've just got a few more things to do and then I'm going to leave. I want to get some Christmas shopping done."

"Don't forget my present," Dave joked.

"I can get a bottle of scotch anywhere Dave. You're not that hard to shop for."

Dave laughed. "Have a good weekend Aaron."

"You too, Dave."

While the idea of a drink was on Hotch's mind, it wasn't with his dear friend. He pulled a business card out of the middle drawer, picked up the phone and dialed.

"Good afternoon. Georgetown Psychology Department," the voice answered.

"Dr. Barkley please."

"I'm sorry sir. Dr. Barkley just left for the day. May I take a message?"

"No thank you," Hotch replied. "I have her cell number."

Hotch hung up and grabbed his cell. Flipping the business card over, he quickly dialed Cait's number.

"Hello, Dr. Barkley," he heard.

"Hello Cait. It's Aaron Hotchner."

"Hi Aaron. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Cait, as you probably know, we've been in the office all week. I'm leaving work early and was wondering if you're available to join me for a drink. With all the paperwork I've been through this week, I think I've earned one."

"Yes, I know you've had a quiet week. Dave was over for dinner the other night. You all deserve it. But Aaron, I should get home to the boys."

"I understand," Hotch replied. He hoped his disappointment didn't show.

"Hey Aaron," Cait responded. "You know what? The boys can stand an hour on their own and I've had one helluva week. I could use a drink as well. But just one."

"Just one, I promise. You want to meet somewhere in Woodbridge? I go right by there on my way home."

"Unfortunately Aaron, I don't get out that much so I know only one place to go in Woodbridge. And it happens to be Dave's hang out as well. Please take this right way but…"

Aaron interrupted her. "Don't say anything more. I absolutely understand and completely agree."

"The next exit north of Woodbridge, there's a Champs Sports Bar on the west side. How about there?" Cait said.

"I know exactly where you're talking about. Meet you around four?"

"See you then."

"Sounds good." Hotch heard the phone click off.

Forty minutes later, Hotch pulled into the parking lot of the Champs and headed inside. He immediately spotted Cait sitting at the bar. Unfortunately, so was a guy that she did not seem to be pleased to be talking to. He quickly strode up to them.

"Aw common babe, you don't know what I have to offer unless you hear me out." Aaron resisted the temptation to pull out his Glock and drop the idiot.

"Oh baby," Cait cooed. "What you have to offer," As she glanced at his crotch, "could never satisfy me."

The man turned to run with his "tail" between his legs and ran squarely into Aaron Hotchner's chest. Hotch had at least three inches on the guy and gave him the infamous Hotch glare. "I'm sorry sir," Aaron said as he pointed to the barstool next to Cait. "But I believe that's my seat." The man fled.

"My hero," Cait joked as Aaron pulled off his overcoat. He noticed Cait was still in her coat and motioned for her to take it off and helped her. He placed both of them on the barstool next to him and sat down.

"Cait, you don't need a hero. You already had the idiot running. I was just your back-up."

"Thanks, but your timing was impeccable."

One of the bartenders came up. "Good afternoon folks. Welcome to Champs. It's Happy Hour. We got a number of specials, including 20 ounce taps in a frosty mug for $2.50."

Cait looked around the bar. "I'll have one of those. Miller Lite please."

"Make that two," Hotch added as he looked at Cait. "A California girl drinking beer? Thought you'd be of the wine set."

Cait laughed. "Two of my brothers run the winery on our family's land, but I'm the working girl from the ranch side."

"The painting in your office," Hotch commented. "I noticed the ranch set in the valley with the vineyards in the background. I take it you grew up in northern California and the painting is real?"

"Yes, just outside of Stockton. And the ranch and land around it has been in the family for generations."

As the bartender set their beers in front of them, Hotch asked, "So what made your week so crummy?"

"First off, it's finals week which is always a push. And Michael has been battling an ear infection, which he does not need in his world. It's been a challenge doing the juggling." Cait took a long drink of her beer as did Hotch.

"I don't envy you Cait. And you amaze me that you can pull it off. But why is an ear infection so bad for Michael?"

"He has an 85% hearing loss since birth," Cait stated.

"Wow," Hotch commented. "Was it due to your fall?" Aaron asked, his anger building again.

"No, a birth defect like that usually happens in the late first to early second trimester of pregnancy. It was just his luck of the draw."

"Cait," Hotch said very gently, "I'm really not versed on this sort of thing so forgive me when I ask, is he in a special school?"

"No," Cait answered. "As a doctor, I noticed the signs when he was five months old. Long story short, while I was getting my PhD, I was able to work with him, with help from professionals of course. Michael was mainstreamed into the public school at the start of third grade. When he turned ten, he was old enough to get ocular implants. That opened the world to him. His speech improved a thousand percent and he's now a typical twelve year old. He plays soccer, lacrosse and baseball. It's just with the implants, an ear infection affects him three times worse than you and I. He's been hurting, badly, and I'm a parent. I don't like seeing my child in pain."

Hotch could sympathize. They both took another long drink of their beers. "So what brings a California girl east?"

"A swimming scholarship to Georgetown. I knew I wanted pre-med and Georgetown was one of the best. And John Hopkins was just up the road for Med School."

"So you're a swimmer?"

"I've been known to swim a lap or two," Cait responded.

"A lap or two? Bright, beautiful and modest. Eight Olympic gold medals tell me a different story," Aaron replied.

"How'd you know that?" Cait blushed.

"My apologies – I 'Googled' you," he admitted.

"So if you know so much about me, why the small talk?"

It was Aaron's turn to blush. "Cait, I'm not very good at this dating thing, and way out of practice."

"Oh, so now we're dating?"

Hotch turned redder. "Relax, Aaron, I'm teasing you," as they both shared a long laugh. Aaron noticed that Cait's eyes sparked when she laughed. She truly did share Dave's wicked sense of humor.

While they drank their beers, they talked about their Thanksgivings, family, and Christmas plans. Cait explained more about Mark; his wealthy family background; her fight to get was rightfully hers and the boys, and why her sons had her maiden name. Aaron mentioned he was going shopping for Jack after they were done and Cait gave him a number of valuable suggestions that would surely please his son Christmas morning. As they were finishing, Aaron motioned the bartender for the tab. "Wait a minute," Cait said before Aaron interrupted her.

"No, since we're on a 'date' and I called you, I'm buying," he said as he reached for his wallet. Cait just smiled.

They took their last sips and Aaron reached for the coats, putting Cait's on for her and then his own and they began to walk out.

"I'm glad you called, Aaron. I needed that after my week."

"Glad to be of service ma'am. We at the FBI aim to please," Aaron smiled. "And I'm glad I called as well. You made my shopping a whole lot easier."

"Happy to assist the Bureau anytime Agent," Cait retorted.

"Since finals are done, are you off now?"

"Yes, until the 22nd of January. Not that I don't have plenty to do at home, starting with baking Christmas cookies."

"So that's where Dave gets the box of cookies he brings into the office every year. You know you're making him the hero to everyone in the Unit? And by the way, they're delicious."

"My only goal in life to help sustain David Rossi's ego," Cait laughed, "and thank you. I enjoy making them."

They reached Cait's SUV and she unlocked the door and opened it. She reached inside her purse and pulled out a thin, neatly wrapped box and handed to Aaron. "Thanks for the date," as she gave Aaron a small kiss on the cheek. "Keep in touch." She got in and shut the door. Aaron waved at her as he began to go to his own car.

Getting in and buckling his seatbelt, Aaron couldn't resist. He tore the paper off the box and opened the lid. On top of the tissue paper was a note. "I worry about your immune system" it said. He pushed open the tissue and found a black scarf. Taking it out of the box, he wrapped it around his neck and smiled.

Ten days later, Dave strode into the BAU and was immediately mobbed by the team who wanted a cookie. Aaron saw the scene and decided to re-fill his coffee cup. As he entered the break area, Dave asked, "Want a cookie Hotch?"

"No thanks."

Dave walked over to where Hotch was filling his cup and said quietly, "Cait made them."

"I'm sure they're delicious," he replied and started towards his office. He heard Rossi tell Morgan, "For a smart man, he can sure be a damn idiot."

With his back towards the others, Hotch smiled and thought to himself, "The joke is on you pal."

###


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I know there's a little back tracking here. When you read, you will understand.**

**PS: The (TB) means a time break in the story. FF won't pick up what I want to put in. But, like I said at the outset, I'm a newbie. Thanks again for all of the reviews!**

Chapter 6 – Getting to Know You

It was the Tuesday night after meeting Aaron for a drink when Cait Barkley was indulging in one of her simple pleasures. A warm glow was coming from the fireplace as she was curled up on the couch with a James Patterson novel. She had finished three different batches of Christmas cookies that day and made chicken tetrazzini for supper for her sons. Her kitchen was her kingdom and she loved it. But relaxing in front of the warm fire, with a blanket curled around her legs was heaven. Her sons were tucked in for the night; yes they were both teenagers but the mother in her still loved that they were warm and sleeping peacefully. She heard her cell ring on the lunch counter in the kitchen area. She got up and saw it was Aaron calling.

"Hi you," she said. "Where are you?"

"Minneapolis," Aaron answered. "How you'd know we're out on a case? More importantly, how's Michael?"

"Michael is much better. Thank you for asking. As for knowing you're out on a case, the boys take of Mudgie when Dave goes out on a case. They bring him here rather than having to run over to Dave's all the time. Father and daughter are reunited."

"Would you care to explain that to me?" Hotch asked.

Cait quietly laughed. "The last litter that Mudgie sired a couple of years ago had a runt. She was a beautiful golden Lab like her mother, but too small to work as a hunting dog. The boys had been hounding me to get a dog and Dave, because he provides the sire, gets the pick of the litter. He asked and I finally gave in. He gave Beans to the boys."

"Beans?" Hotch asked.

"When Dave brought her in the door when she was a puppy, the first words out of Mike's mouth were, 'She looks like a yellow bean.' The name stuck."

"That's a great story. What are you doing?"

"I'm curled up in front of the fireplace with a book."

"How are the Christmas cookies coming?"

"You'll have your box by Monday." Knowing Aaron's nervousness, Cait was pleasantly surprised at the ease of the conversation.

"Thanks for the scarf. It's coming in handy here. It's 20 degree outside. And yes, I'm taking care of my immune system."

"Glad to hear it. You sound tired Aaron. Tough case or long day?"

"Both," Hotch simply answered. "Hey, I know it's late but you said keep in touch. I hope you don't mind."

"Aaron, I meant what I said. I enjoy your company."

"So I didn't make a total fool of myself by admitting to you that I'm not good at the dating game?"

"You're not the Lone Ranger," Cait replied. "In 10 years, I've been out on fewer dates than I have fingers on one hand. And each one was worse than the next. You've passed the acid test. And I really did enjoy last Friday. By the way, how did Christmas shopping go for Jack?"

"I scored big time thanks to your suggestions. I just wish I could wrap them special like he deserves."

"Great!" Cait replied. "I'm glad I was able to help. He sounds like a wonderful boy. I miss that."

"What do you mean?"

"I have teenagers and I obviously understand the growing process. But I miss my little boys."

"Jack is growing up so fast and I'm missing that."

"I know you're a wonderful father Aaron. It has to be tough on you not being around him all the time. I can't imagine it. My sons are my life."

"Cait, you are an absolutely amazing mother. I'm in awe of you."

"This coming weekend you have Jack, right?"

"If we're home," Aaron replied.

"Hey, I'm here. If you need a consult, you just dialed the number. I'm always available."

"We've got a lead that Garcia is closing in on. I think it will help break the case. But I'll keep that in mind, if you don't mind."

"I'm always happy to help Aaron."

There was a pause that began to get too long. Cait grabbed the opportunity. "You said you're not good at wrapping presents. That's my specialty. Want to get together when you get back? I wouldn't mind helping you out."

"Cait, I don't know what to say."

"Am I pushing too hard?"

"Not the least," Aaron jumped in quickly. "I'd appreciate that Cait. I know you understand how much I love Jack. I just don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you."

"Last thought in my mind Aaron. It's my turn to ask you for a date and it just occurred to me that would solve both our dilemmas."

"That sounds like a great plan. When we get back, I'll give you a call."

"Don't be afraid to call me before then. I'm a consult away and free of charge. Dave keeps telling me about the Bureau budget you're facing. It's a freebie for my friends."

"I appreciate that Cait. It's late; I'll let you go for the evening. Good night Cait. And thank you."

"You're welcome Aaron. Call me anytime. Good night."

(TB)

Two days later, as Cait was making a batch of Matt's favorite Christmas cookies, her cell buzzed on the counter. Cait looked at the caller ID and decided to fore-go the usual greeting.

"Hey you," she said. "Glad to know you're back."

"You have too much inside info on my team," Hotch responded. "I'm still trying to figure out if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"It's a good thing Aaron. Dave stopped by this morning and picked up Mudgie. Of course, just in time for breakfast. He knows I like to feed my boys when I have the chance. He got a free home cooked meal."

"Sounds like our boy. Cait, I know we touched on it, but you're OK with Dave not knowing about us?"

"Aaron, I really appreciate that we're thinking on the same page. Don't get me wrong. I love Dave to death. But," she paused. "I'm going to be blunt. I think I know you well enough to say, do either of us really want that Italian diva meddling in our lives?"

Hotch laughed, and replied with a simple answer, "No."

"So your team's hunch that Garcia was working on paid off?"

"She's amazing. That's why we're home so soon."

"I know how much she contributes. Dave raves about her. You're very lucky to have her. I'd love to meet her someday. And the rest of the team as well. Dave tells me you have a great group and he's honored to be to working with all of you. That's high praise my friend. So are you calling me to give you options for our date?"

"That's absolutely why I'm calling. I'm all thumbs when it comes to wrapping presents."

"How about after you get home from work today?"

"That sounds great. But that works for you?"

"Aaron, my two sons are able, and old enough, to get their own dinner every once in a while. There's plenty of leftovers in the fridge. I cook that way so they have options if I have to be late. But I have to be honest. I'm going to have to have a long chat with them."

"How so?" Aaron asked.

Cait could hear the anxiety in his voice. "We're both agreed on Dave?"

"Yes."

"They are my sons. I expect them to be honest with me. However, I own them the same. I have to tell them about us. They will have full buy in that mom is finally getting a life. I just have to make sure they understand why Uncle Dave doesn't need to be involved in this."

"Cait, I hope I'm half the parent you are."

"Aaron, Jack is a lucky young man to have a father like you. How does leftover chicken tetrazzini sound?"

"Fantastic." They set a time and Hotch gave Cait directions to his apartment. "I'll pick a bottle of wine on the way home."

"Aaron, do I need to bring anything for the presents? Tape, scissors?"

"Cait, I said I'm all thumbs, not a complete nerd."

"Gotcha," Cait laughed.

"What am I getting into? It's bad enough putting up with Dave," Aaron growled as he laughed.

"See you this evening," Cait said, still giggling a little.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Cait knocked on Aaron's apartment door a little after 6:30. Hotch opened the door wearing a long sleeved tan pullover and jeans. "You own casual clothes?" Cait teased.

"You're not even in the door, and you're already starting?" Aaron laughed and he reached for the shopping bag Cait was carrying and waved her to come in. "What's in here?"

"The tetrazzini and a plate of cookies for you and Jack."

He took the bag to the kitchen while Cait took her jacket off. He took it and hung it up. "How'd it go with the boys?"

"Great. They're juiced that they're in on the BIG secret. Of course, I warned them that Dave would figure out eventually that I'm dating so he'll work them over for information. I don't think he'll put us together though. And, for the record, Matt gave me a big hug and said, 'It's about time mom. When do we get to meet Aaron?'"

"I'll do my part to keep Dave off the trail."

They ate and cleaned up, enjoyed the wine, and talked while Cait wrapped Jack's presents. After she finished, they sat on the couch and talked more. About 8:30, Cait looked at her watch and said, "I should get going. It's a school night and I have a couple of night owls."

Hotch laughed and went into the kitchen to get her casserole dish. He grabbed her jacket and helped her into it. "Thank you for the cookies. My son is a cookie monster. He'll love them." And then he reached for her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so happy we met," Aaron admitted.

"So am I," Cait said in his ear and Aaron loosened his hug.

"Thank you for everything. The tetrazzini was amazing and the presents look wonderful."

"You're welcome."

Aaron started to reach for the door, stopped, and took Cait's hand as he gave a gentle kiss. "Please drive home safely."

"I already told you. I'm a big girl. But thanks for caring," Cait said as she gently caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"Good night."

"Good night. Talk to you soon."

(TB)

Cait was in her study, finishing up grading final exams and preparing grades when her cell phone buzzed on her desk. "Good morning."

"Good morning. I have about 30 seconds. I just wanted to let you know the cookie man has arrived and his ego is getting stroked to his satisfaction."

Cait roared with laughter. "How was your weekend with Jack?"

"Fantastic. And he loved the cookies. Cait, I've got to go."

"Call me tonight."

"You know I will."

###


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Things are about to get interesting, including a big admission. I hope you enjoy it!**

**PS: Thank you to HansonFanGermany for giving me the idea of how to get rid of a neighbor!**

Chapter 7 – Ringing In the New Year

True to his word, Hotch called Cait that night. And they talked every night after that until Christmas Eve. Late Christmas evening, Cait's cell rang on her nightstand. "Hello," Cait sleepily answered.

"Merry Christmas, Cait. Sorry I woke you."

"Merry Christmas to you Aaron. I was just dozing, waiting for the weather to come on. Did Santa bring you everything you wanted?"

"Yes, about six weeks ago."

Cait smiled. "Did Jack like his presents?"

Aaron quietly laughed. "I think he would have taken his new car to bed with him, if I'd have let him. And we put all the puzzles together. They were a great idea."

"Puzzles are good for early childhood motor skills."

"Yes, Doctor," Aaron joked. "How about Matt and Mike?"

"They're still playing the new games on their X-box with their cousins."

"Oh, that's right, your brother and family are there. When do they go back?"

"Sunday afternoon."

"Any plans for New Year's Eve?" Aaron asked.

"The boys and I go to church and then we come home and I fix steak and lobster for them."

"Sounds delicious."

"Want to join us?"

"What?"

"Did Jack put a bow in your ear?" Cait laughed. "Dating six weeks, and you're already getting selective hearing. This doesn't bode well for a strong relationship."

"Will I ever get ahead of you?" Aaron laughed.

"I'll think about it. Maybe in 2019. Seriously, Aaron you're more than welcome. I get hammered over the head every day. 'When are we going to meet Aaron?'"

"What about your neighbor?"

"He's going to New York City. His publisher is throwing a big party. And I don't think Mudgie will tell."

"Then, I accept. I'll let you get back to sleep. I need it was well. Jack woke me up at 6:30 this morning. I'll call you Sunday night. Enjoy the rest of your time with your family. Good night Cait. I love you."

"Good night. I love you too."

Cait put the cell phone down on the nightstand, shut the TV off and turned out the light. As she rolled over, pulling the blanket up over her shoulders, she thought to herself, "That's a nice way to go to sleep on Christmas; smiling like a school girl."

(TB)

Aaron turned into the driveway off Deer Valley Road in Woodbridge, and took a long look at the home in front of him. It wasn't a mansion by any means, but it sure was a big house. He knew about the messy situation with Mark's will and his family after he died, and Cait said she built a home two boys could grow in. "You did a nice job, Doc," Hotch thought to himself. As promised, Cait had left the garage door open since it was bitterly cold that night and he pulled in. As he got out of the car, Cait stuck her head out the door and reached for the door closer. He came to her and she gave him a tender kiss. "I'm glad you came," she simply said. "Come in, it's freezing out here."

She showed Aaron where he could hang his coat, along with all the others of an active family of teenage boys. He followed her into the kitchen which opened to a breakfast nook and a huge great room, with a large rock fireplace on the far wall. A warm fire was burning in the hearth. "This is beautiful Cait."

"Thank you." At the sound of his voice, two sandy blond boys popped up in the room. Aaron could see they had a football game on the large flat screen TV. Before the boys could get there, a Golden Lab bounded around the corner, tail furiously wagging. "You must be Beans," Aaron said as he reached down to pet her head. Beans replied with a welcoming bark.

"Sometimes I think," Cait commented, "She understands English better than a couple other people that live here do."

"Aw mom," the taller one said.

"Thanks a lot mom," said the other.

"Aaron, these are my sons, Matt and Mike. Boys, this is Aaron Hotchner."

Aaron extended his hand to Matt, "Nice to meet you, Matt," as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Aaron. It's about time."

"Matthew," Cait scolded. Hotch smiled. "So this is what Jack is going to be like someday" he thought to himself.

"Hi Mike, nice to meet you," Aaron said as he shook his hand.

"Great to meet you Aaron. We're glad you came." Aaron noticed that with his floppy hair that covered the top of his ears and only a very slight speech impediment, it would have been hard to figure Mike had such a serious hearing impairment. Cait had obviously done a wonderful job with him.

"Thanks, it's great to be here. My friends call me 'Hotch' if you like." The boys smiled. "Who's winning the football game?"

"Cal is trouncing UTEP," Matt replied.

"Yeah, it's the Toilet Bowl game," Mike added.

"Thank you gentlemen for making such a wonderful first impression. Go back to your game please."

Hotch laughed with the boys as they returned to the game. Cait had turned to finish putting some butter on some slices of bread at the kitchen island. "Anything I can help with?" Hotch asked.

"No, thank you, I've got everything under control. I was hoping to cook the steaks on the Weber, but it's just too cold for that," she said as she reached for the garlic salt for the bread. "Have a seat," she added, motioning to the lunch bar. "Care for a beer?"

"Sure, I'll drink one." he said as he turned to sit down. He noticed a large chocolate Lab looking at him intently as Cait reached in the fridge. "I take it this is Mudgie."

"That's Mudgie, the elder statesman and all business hunting dog."

Hotch put his hand down for Mudgie to sniff, while accepting the beer from Cait. Satisfied that he wasn't a threat, Mudgie gave Hotch a waggle of his tail, which earned him a scratch behind the ear. Aaron sat down. He noticed the table in the nook was already set.

"Mom, when are we going to eat? I'm starving," Matt bellowed from the living room as he added more logs to the fire.

"In about twenty minutes."

Cait turned to the individual bowls of salad on the counter. "When it comes to salad toppings, I can't get the two of them to agree on anything. So you have your choice of onion, celery, carrot, tomato, cheddar cheese and hardboiled egg."

"All of the above," Hotch replied.

Cait finished the salads and had Hotch set them at the appropriate places on the table. She put the steaks on the small grill on the range top and the lobster tails in the oven. The kitchen soon smelled like Aaron had died and gone to heaven. She grabbed a platter and handed it Aaron. "Would you mind taking the steaks off and putting them on this."

Aaron took the platter and took care of the steaks while Cait put the rest of the gourmet meal on the table. The boys took their spots and after saying grace, dived in like only teenagers could.

Twenty minutes later the three "men" looked at each other, completely stuffed and sated. "Mom, that was fantastic," Mike said as he started clearing the table.

"It was the bomb mom," Matt added as he began to assist his brother.

"I'll make it unanimous. That was phenomenal Cait."

"Thank you kind sirs, one and all." Looking at Hotch, Cait said, "Grab your wine glass. I'll give you the tour while the boys clean up."

"I would love to see your home." Before they started, Aaron said, "The fire's getting low. Do you mind?" Cait shook her head.

"Boys, leave the grate on the range grill. I'll clean it later when it's cool."

"Got it mom," Matt said.

Hotch and Cait walked toward the foyer and he put his arm around her waist. "They are wonderful young men. You've did a great job with them."

They made small talk as Cait showed Aaron her home. Returning downstairs, they met the boys on their way up. "We're going to play video games for a while," Matt said.

"Mom, we really can stay up and watch the ball drop?" Mike asked.

"Yes. Aaron and I will let you know when it's getting close."

They raced up the rest of the steps as Cait and Aaron went into the great room. She handed him the remote. You find something for us to watch for a while. I'm going to clean that grate up."

"Sure you don't need help?"

"Thanks, it'll take me less than five minutes. Make yourself at home."

Cait returned a few minutes later to find Hotch sitting on the couch, his shoes off and his long legs sprawled out onto the coffee table. "I hope you don't mind."

"That's fine," Cait smiled as she came around the table, sat down next to him. He put his arm around her as she curled up into his chest. They watched a movie until 11:30 when Cait got up. "I'll let the dogs out while you go upstairs and get the boys."

Soon they were watching the festivities in Times Square while Cait busily worked on something in the kitchen.

"Hurry up mom," Mike said. "It's just about time."

Cait entered the great room with four champagne flutes in her hand. She handed the two with the pinkish color to her sons and one of the other two to Hotch. "What's this?" Matt asked.

"Teenage champagne; Aaron and I get the big kids' stuff." Soon, the four of them began counting down with the throng.

"Happy New Year" echoed through the living room. The boys high-fived each other and Aaron and gave their mother a big hug. Aaron took Cait and gave her a kiss and pulled her into a hug. "Happy New Year," he whispered in her ear. "I believe 2009 is going to be a special year. I love you"

Cait pulled out of the hug and kissed Aaron, "I love you. And I'm glad you're here to share this with us." They clinked glasses.

The boys giggled at the two of them, took their glasses to the kitchen and said their "good nights". "Come on Beans and Mudgie," Matt called. The dogs took off and raced ahead of the boys upstairs.

Aaron finished his champagne and said, "I should be heading out as well. I'm sure there are at least four DUI checkpoints on I-95 between here and Arlington."

"And because of that and it's so cold, why don't you stay? You have your go bag in your car don't you?"

Aaron stammered, "Um, Cait the boys…." Cait giggled.

She rubbed his side as she said, "Aaron, I ready for the next step, I truly am, but not that big of step. I prefer they get to know you a little better before we go that route. There's the bedroom upstairs or the couch in my study pulls out into a bed. It's pretty comfy. My folks sleep there when they come."

"I'll take the study. The boys don't need to hear me snore."

"Oh, good; I get to look forward to _that_. Go grab your bag and I'll make up the bed."

Aaron entered the study with his bag as Cait was throwing two pillows at the head of the bed. "I locked the door and set the deadbolt."

"Thanks. I can set the alarm from my bedroom. The quilt should be plenty warm, but if you get cold, there's another blanket on the shelf," she said as she shut the closet door. Aaron pulled her into a deep kiss that soon found them exploring each other's tongues.

When it finally ended, Aaron looked at Cait and said, "I think I need a cold shower." Cait raised her eyebrows at him. "Gotcha," he laughed.

Cait lightly punched him in the arm and gave him another kiss. "Good night. See you in the morning. I love you."

"Good night. I love you, too."

###


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Deception can be fun. Doing it to one of the founders of the BAU is entirely another thing.**

**Rating is T: definitely needed.**

Chapter 8 – Getting To Know All About You

The first few weeks of January sped by. While Hotch and the team seemed to chase unsub after unsub, Cait had been busy prepping for the new semester which had started that Tuesday. While they talked every night, it wasn't the same. He missed seeing her, her soft touch; hell, he just missed _her_. When the phone rang in his office at the BAU around two that Friday afternoon, he grabbed it after the first ring.

"Agent Hotchner."

"Hi," the voice simply said. "I've missed you. Welcome home."

"I've missed you and it's good to be home. Now if the unsubs would cooperate."

"Isn't it your weekend to have Jack?"

"It's supposed to be but Haley and I traded. I've barely seen him in three weeks but it's her mother's birthday tomorrow. They're spending the weekend there. But I get him the next two weekends. That is, if the bad guys cooperate. Sorry Cait, I didn't mean to dump on you. I guess I'm just feeling a little sorry for myself."

"Aaron, you miss your son. That's natural, not dumping on me. What are you doing tonight?"

"After being out of the office for nearly all of three weeks, what do you think?"

"Screw the paperwork Aaron and relax for one night."

"You sound like Dave. How was your first week of classes?"

"Chaotic as usual; they've had nearly six weeks off and they still don't want to buckle down. Especially the seniors; you'd think they would understand the most. Oh well, now I'm dumping on you."

"That's what I'm occasionally here for."

"Aaron, I'm not Haley. Don't you ever apologize to me about doing your job. You know how much I support what you and your team does."

"Yes, I do and it's appreciated. So, let me rewind this conversation a bit. Sounds like you want to get together tonight?"

"Aaron, I haven't seen you in three weeks. And, oh by the way, Matt has teen lock-in with his youth group tonight and Michael is staying overnight at a friend's."

"Would we talking about taking that next step?"

"Yes, we would be."

Hotch smiled broadly. "I guess I'm pounding out a lot of paperwork this afternoon. Your place or mine?"

"My neighbor is home. Yours."

(TB)

Aaron got home, changed and wondered around trying to pass the time until Cait showed up. He hadn't felt this nervous in a very long time. As he continued to pace, he thought to himself, "You're like a horny teenager." But it had been a long time since he shared a bed with a beautiful woman. The knock at the door brought him back to reality.

If there ever was a woman that could look sexy in a worn Georgetown letter jacket and jeans, it was Cait Barkley. He welcomed her with a long kiss and a strong embrace. He wanted as much of her as he possibly could.

After a few minutes, Cait pulled out the embrace to take her coat off. When Aaron returned from hanging it up, Cait draped her hand around his neck and pulled him into a sensual kiss. Aaron could feel the bulge at his zipper. He pushed his hands up under her sweater and began to massage her breasts. Cait moaned in his mouth. "I just told myself not to act like a horny teenager," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't mind." She opened his belt and jeans and her long fingers found her goal and she began stroking his length. All sense of reasonable thought left Aaron. He gently pulled her into his bedroom and slipped her sweater over her head. Cait quickly shed him of his pullover and t-shirt. As he was taking her bra off, Cait playfully tongued one of his nipples. Aaron loosened her jeans and sat her down on the bed. He had to slow things down a bit or this was going to be over before it started. He pulled off her jeans, shoes and socks, then her panties and took a deep breath. Like everything else about her, she was beautiful.

Cait reached up and pulled Aaron's jeans down to his ankles. He slid them off along with his socks. The front of his boxers were highly tented. "I think a bad boy wants out," she said as she pulled his shorts down.

"No," Aaron said softly. "A bad boy wants in."

"Let's take care of that."

(TB)

In the afterglow, Cait laid on top of Aaron's chest, one hand quietly caressing his bicep as the other was still entwined in his fingers. As their hearts finally slowed to a normal rate, Cait took her head from her muzzle of Aaron' neck and kissed the hollow at the bottom of his throat. "That was wonderful," she simply said.

"Yes, it was. I hope I didn't hurt you. It's been awhile."

Cait rose up and put one hand across his chest to support herself as she looked deeply into his eyes. "No, you didn't hurt me," she smiled. "And you want to talk 'awhile'; try fourteen years."

"Wow, not that long." He pulled her back to his chest. "I could stay like this forever."

As they laid there enjoying the wonderful moment, their stomachs growled in synch. They both laughed. "Does that mean were good together?' Aaron asked.

Cait slid off his chest to lay by his side, curled up in his arm. His hand caressed her side and hip bone. "I'd say so," as she gently played with the hair between his nipples. Her stomach rumbled again.

"Are you that hungry?"

"I'm starving Aaron." He rolled out of bed, perfectly at ease being naked in front of her. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants from a drawer and pulled them on and reached down and threw on his t-shirt. Cait pulled her jeans on and said, "You have a sweatshirt I could wear?"

"Sure," he said, reaching into another drawer. He pulled out an FBI Academy dark blue one and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She put it on and he pulled her up and gave her a long kiss. "I am the luckiest man in the world to have you in my life."

"The feeling is very mutual," Cait said as her stomach growled for the third time.

They walked into Hotch's kitchen as he opened the fridge. Cait noticed the painting on the door. "A Master Jack Hotchner original I assume?"

"That would be correct," Aaron proudly smiled. "It's pretty slim pickings in here. Chinese or pizza?"

"I live with two teenage boys who hate Chinese."

Hotch opened the cupboard and pulled out a take-out menu for Chang's Oriental Eatery. "Pick out what you like." Cait looked the menu over and told him her selection. He picked up the phone and dialed without looking at the number on the menu. "The delivery man and I are on a first name basis."

Cait rolled her eyes and laughed as she made her way to the couch. Hotch placed the order and hung up the phone. "Want a drink Cait?" he said as he walked over to his small bar. "I've got scotch and scotch."

She smiled over the top of the couch, "Mmmm, I think I'll have a scotch." Aaron poured two glasses and walked over to her. He handed her the glass and sat down, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You didn't bring in your overnight bag," he commented.

"I really wasn't planning on staying. Beans has to be let out tonight."

"Isn't there someone you could call?"

"Normally, Jamaal or Lisa next door would, but they're gone for the weekend."

Hotch wanted her to stay the night since the boys were gone, but he knew there was only one alternative.

"Do you think you could pull the wool over his eyes?"

"Grab my coat while I get my shoes," she said as she sat her glass on the end table turning to go to the bedroom.

"Cait, you've lost me."

"If I'm going to tell him that I've met a friend for drinks in the city since the boys are gone but I'm having such a great time and I'm a responsible driver, so I'm going to get a room for the night, don't you think there should be traffic noise in the background?"

"You are a good woman."

"Yes, I am. But I'm really going to prove it to you later."

Hotch just smiled as she slid out the door. She came back in a few minutes later. "Did he buy it?"

"Hook, line and sinker. Even told me to have a great time."

"I think I can provide that."

###


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This and the next chapter were to be one fun chappie but it just got too big. I mentioned when we started that I've had this story in my head for a long time. These next two chapters were one of the first scenes I envisioned. I wanted to tell it all, if not anything else, so I didn't short change myself!**

Chapter 9 – Fun ….

A powerful late winter Nor'easter storm dumped over 20 inches of snow on northern Virginia the first week of March. Most everyone spent the middle of the week digging out and working from home. Things didn't start to return to normal on the roads until Friday afternoon, so Aaron was able to pick up Jack for his weekend with him.

The next morning, as he was finishing the breakfast dishes, his cell phone rang on the counter. "Hey you," he said into the phone.

"Good morning. You and Jack have fun last night?"

"Yeah, it was a great night. He's into Star Wars, so we watched _Return of the Jedi_."

"Sounds like a great time. How would he like to go sledding?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know the big hill on the back side of the property. The boys were out there from after school until near dark the last two days. They've got a pretty impressive run sculpted. It would give you two a chance to get out of the apartment. And btw, Dave dropped Mudgie off this morning. He's going to AC for the night for some gambling with a couple of his hunting pals."

"Hey buddy," Aaron said away from the phone. "Want to go sledding?"

"Can we daddy?" Jack said excitedly.

"I think that's a 'yes'. I'll have to stop by Haley's and get his snow pants and sled. Come to think of it, mine are probably still there as well."

"I'll see you when you get here."

While Aaron was excited for the opportunity to see his son have a great time, he knew it wouldn't be a picnic explaining to Haley what was happening. But if he didn't, she surely would find out from Jack, so he decided to tell her up front.

Hotch got Jack dressed in his snow jacket and boots, and put his attire as well. As they drove towards Haley's he called her. "Hi," she said. "Everything OK?"

"Everything is great Haley. As a matter of fact, I'm taking Jack sledding. Can you get his snow pants ready? And do you know if my ski bibs are still there?"

"Yes, I saw them downstairs last week. I'll grab them."

"Thanks. We'll be there in about 10 minutes."

When they walked into the house, Jack was bubbling over with excitement. "We're going sledding Mommy!"

"I know baby. Do you know where your blue sweater is?" Jack nodded his head up and down. "Why don't you go upstairs and get it."

Hotch knew immediately that Haley was setting up "private" time to grill him. "So where are you going sledding?"

"A friend of mine has a large hill on the back side of her property. Her sons have made a great sled run, or so I'm told."

"She? And her sons? You have a female friend?"

"Yes, Haley. And before you ask, we're more than just friends. However, please, with all due respect, let's leave it at that."

"And you're taking Jack there?"

"Haley, I told you she has sons of her own. Matt is fourteen and Mike is twelve. And Cait is a wonderful mother." He resisted the temptation to add "you made your choices", choosing to stay on the high road.

"Aaron, I'm sorry. You have a right to live your life. She sounds like a very nice woman."

"She is," Hotch said, as he heard Jack thundering down the steps. "And she raised the boys as a single mother. Her husband died the same day Mike was born."

"Oh God, Aaron. That's awful."

Jack roared into the kitchen. "I've got my sweater mom!"

Haley gave him a hug and said, "You guys have fun!"

Hotch told Jack about Cait and the boys on the ride to Woodbridge. He took it all in, asking "Do you love her daddy?"

"Yes Jack. Very much."

"Like you used to love mommy?'

"Jack, while your mom and I may not be married anymore, I still have a special place in my heart for her. It's just that I've got a special place in my heart for Cait, too. And I've got a special place for you and Matt and Mike."

"Wow daddy. You have a big heart," Jack replied, as only a three and half year old could. Hotch just smiled at his son in the rear view mirror.

When they got to the house, Hotch opened the garage door and pulled his car in. He got Jack out of his car seat and grabbed the clothes and sled from the truck. Leaving the sled in the garage, he took Jack inside to get him dressed. The boys were sitting around the lunch bar, their ski bibs on, waiting for them.

The introductions were made, and as expected, Jack was painfully shy around them all. Yet Cait helped him into his sweater before Hotch pulled his snow pants up and wrapped the bibs over his shoulder. While Aaron climbed into his clothes, the boys made their way to the laundry room to put on their boots. Jack struggled to tug one boot on and Matt noticed. "Jack, can I give you a hand." Jack just nodded. Matt helped him into his boot and gave Jack's stocking cap an extra tug.

"Ready big guy? Matt asked.

That was all Jack needed. He smiled brightly at Matt and said, "Ready!"

Cait came over to check all of them over, when Mike remembered, "Hey mom didn't we used to have a toboggan?"

"Yes, it's above the rafters in the extra garage."

Matt looked at Hotch. "Can you give me a hand getting it down?"

"Let's do it," Aaron replied.

Jack looked at Cait. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm going to finish getting our lunch ready and then I'll be out."

The "guys", all four of them, got the toboggan out of the rafters. Mike found some ski wax and soon they were all satisfied it was good to go including getting the cushion cleaned.

The four of them had just finished their second run and by the smiles Cait noticed, having a great time when she joined them. The rest of the morning sped by, filled with laughter as only a family enjoying time together could. The biggest laugh occurred when Hotch and the boys were pulling the toboggan up the hill while Cait was holding Jack's hand behind them, helping him up the steep incline. Beans and Mudgie bounded back and forth between the five of them. Cait stopped and looking at Jack, put her index finger to her mouth. Grabbing a handful of snow, she rounded it into a ball and expertly hit Aaron in the back of head as the snowball exploded, sending snow down his back. "Aawwwww," Hotch hollered as the boys, including Jack, roared.

"You got daddy good Cait!" Jack laughed. They got to the top and they took their places. Aaron, as the "driver" sat up front, with Jack behind him. Cait came next and wrapped her long legs around Jack, onto Aaron's thighs. Mike was behind her and Matt was in the rear, serving as the "pusher". The toboggan sped down the hill.

As they got to the bottom and everyone climbed off, Matt looked at his mother and said, "I'm getting hungry," which was quickly added to by three more voices. They headed inside, with all three boys getting the dogs dried off in the garage, and then shedding their snow clothes in the laundry room. They walked into the kitchen to a wonderful smell. "How does beef stew sound guys?" Cait asked as they entered, already knowing the answer.

They all ate heartily around the nook table that had already had an extra chair for Jack. Yet, being the youngest, and with the shortest legs, Jack quickly let out a large yawn, the morning activities catching up with his young body. "I think it's time to go home buddy," Hotch said.

"Jack," Cait said, "The boys have something special to show you upstairs. Why don't you go with them."

"Come on Jack," Matt said as he held out his hand. They left the nook, as Hotch and Cait cleared the table.

"What's upstairs Cait?"

"His room," Cait simply answered. "Aaron, he's your son, which makes him a part of this home. I want him to have a place that when he's here, he can call his own."

Knowing her the way he did, Hotch asked, "You're trying to tell me something more, aren't you?"

"Answer me one question. How did Haley take the news?"

"Better than I thought."

"Then why don't you two spend the rest of the weekend. The weather forecast says the snow will be gone by Wednesday."

"Neither one of us have a change of clothes," Hotch said.

"You can't run and get them while Jack naps?"

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

(TB)

When Hotch dropped off Jack Sunday afternoon, Haley met them at the door. "How was your weekend Jack?"

"It was awesome mommy. Cait has boys and dogs," he said as he gave her a hug. He turned to Aaron and jumped into his arms. "I had the best time daddy. Tell Cait and the guys." He climbed down and sped off to his room.

"Dogs?" Haley questioned.

"You remember David Rossi?" Haley nodded. "He lives near Cait and she has consulted on his last three books. When he goes out of town, her boys take care of his dog and he went to Atlantic City this weekend."

"Did you two stay there the rest of the weekend?"

"Yes, Haley," Aaron said. "I'm sure Jack will fill you in on all the details. And her name is Caitlyn Barkley." He spelled it for her. "Check her out on Google. I just hope you can be accepting of this."

###


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I know I'm not supposed to have favorites. But this chapter is. I had a whole lot of fun writing it. I hope you have fun reading it. There are surprises all around. Enjoy!**

**PS: Thanks again for all the reviews/favorites! I'm overwhelmed by the response!**

Chapter 10 - …. And Games

It was a delightful Saturday afternoon in early May when the phone rang. Cait was making a pan of Seven Layer bars when she answered.

"Hello Cait? It's Haley."

"Hi Haley."

"Cait, I need a favor please."

"Anything," Cait said, still a little puzzled why Haley was calling her.

"A couple of college friends are in town by chance and want to get together. I haven't seen them in years. But my sister is busy and its prom weekend…"

Cait interrupted her. "Say no more Haley. We'd love to have Jack stay." Haley knew Aaron was spending the weekends there when he had Jack. And the two of them had met a couple of weeks ago, when Aaron was called out on a case before he could take Jack home.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. Aaron is outside mowing the yard with the boys. It will be our surprise." They worked out some details and Cait gave her directions.

"We'll be there in about 30 minutes. See you then," Haley said and hung up.

Cait went back to her bars. She smiled as she put them in to the oven. That Haley had called was clearly a major hurdle. The timing was perfect since Aaron had decided to spend all his weekends there. Since things were now "official", she was sure the news would spread very quickly.

Actually, it took about twenty minutes, with another phone call.

"Cait, I need a favor."

"What's that Dave?"

"Something just came up at the last minute and the shirt I want to wear needs to be pressed and my laundry service is already closed. Do you mind?"

"Not at all Dave. Bring it over and I'll take care of it. Just remember to bring a hanger. I know my wire hangers won't satisfy you."

"I'm that much of a peacock, aren't I?" Dave laughed.

"Yes, you are." Cait laughed as well. "See you in a bit."

A little later, Aaron and the boys were sitting at the lunch bar, enjoying some ice tea after their hard work when they heard Jack's voice. "Mommy, you don't need to knock." A surprised look ran across Aaron's face as the screen swung open. Beans raced to the door. She must have licked Jack's face because he said, "Look mommy, Beans gave me a kiss!"

Jack came bouncing in with Beans at his side. "Hi daddy! Surprise!" he beamed.

"Hey buddy," he said as he pulled him up on his lap as Haley walked in, reaching down to give Beans a rub. "Haley, what's going on?"

"You remember Sara and Monica, my college friends?" Aaron nodded. "They were on their way to Europe and they had to change flights at Dulles. But their plane had mechanical problems, so they're stuck here tonight and called and asked if we could get together. Jess has plans and its prom weekend in McLean. Sorry, Hi Cait."

Cait smiled. "Hi Haley, not a problem. These are my sons Matt and Mike."

"Hi Haley; nice to meet you," Mike said.

"Pleasure to meet you Haley," Matt intoned, trying to sound like the perfect gentleman.

"Hi boys. I've heard a lot about you," she said as she smiled at them and then Jack.

"Well, this is a great surprise," Aaron said. "And, I'm glad it worked out for you Haley."

"Something smells good, Cait," Jack said.

"I just took a pan of Seven Layer bars out of the oven. You and the boys can have some before you go to bed with a glass of milk."

Haley winced, "I don't know if he'll eat….."

"The 'white stuff'," Cait said referring to the coconut flakes. "I had that battle with this one," Cait said as she pointed to Mike. "But when he saw his brother devour his third, he changed his tune." They exchanged smiles as only two mothers that knew their sons would.

"Cait," Jack asked. "Can I show mommy my room?"

"I think that's a great idea Jack!" Aaron pulled him out of his lap and set him on the floor.

"Show mom where it is buddy!"

Jack grabbed his mother's hand. "Come on mommy," he said as he tugged. "It's this way." Beans took off in front of the two of them.

Aaron got up from the counter and started to head to the bedroom. "I think I better get out of this smelly t-shirt."

Thirty seconds later, Dave walked in the door off the nook with Mudgie, without knocking of course. While he technically lived around the corner, it was still a little over a quarter mile away. Cait was surprised he walked.

"Hey guys," he commented. "You did a great job mowing the lawn." The boys exchanged secret grins while Dave greeted Cait and laid his shirt on the back of the chair.

"You walked over Dave?"

"With all the work I've been doing starting to outline my new book, I needed the exercise. You still in on helping me."

"You know it," Cait replied.

"Where's Beans?" Dave asked. The boys snickered.

Cait shrugged. "She's around here someplace." Mike got up to look out the nook window at the pool so Dave wouldn't read his really bad poker face.

About that time, Aaron rounded the corner into the nook. "What are you doing here?" he said, looking at Dave, mildly shocked.

Dave was even more shocked. "What the hell are _you_ doing here? And dressed like that?" Dave had never seen Aaron in a pair of cargo shorts, t-shirt and barefoot. Just then Haley and Jack returned to the nook, along with Beans. "What the hell is going on here?" Dave demanded. Mudgie walked over to nuzzle Jack, which of course, did not go unnoticed by Dave.

"Will you two alpha males go to your respective corners please," Cait laughed from the kitchen.

"Mom, what's an alpha male?" Matt asked.

"An alpha male is a boy dog who thinks he can pee the highest in the tall weeds. Get two of them together and you have a peeing match." The boys looked at Aaron and Dave and roared. Haley even laughed.

"Really Cait?" Jack asked innocently.

"Um hum," Cait nodded in the affirmative. She looked at her sons and said, "That's why I've raised you two to be lovers, not fighters."

Before Dave could get a word in, Matt said, "Mom can we going swimming? It's almost 80 outside and I checked the pool temp; it's 87"

"Can we Cait?" Jack pleaded.

Cait looked at Aaron and he nodded yes. "OK."

Haley said, "I didn't put a swimsuit in Jack's bag." Dave raised his eyebrows.

"That's OK. When I was buying new ones for the boys, I picked one up for Jack. Do you remember where it is Jack?" He bobbed his head up and down.

"Let's get changed," Matt said and the three of them headed for the steps.

"Whoa," Aaron ordered as Cait said, "Hang on a sec." The boys stopped in their tracks.

"Jack say good bye to your mom," Aaron reminded.

"Matt, you help Jack get his suit on. And all of you remember to bring shorts and your underwear down with you so you can change in the laundry room. You're not dripping all over my clean kitchen floor."

"I really should get going," Haley said. She leaned down and gave Jack a hug and a kiss. "You be good and have fun." She looked around. "I don't think that last part will be a problem."

"Bye mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Haley grabbed her purse off the counter. "Good to see you again Dave. Thanks you two. Nice meeting you boys."

"You too, Haley," Mike said.

"Have a great time Haley," Matt added.

"Tell Sara and Monica hello for me," Aaron said. "Have a good time. I'll bring Jack back tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Have a great time guys! See you Cait." The boys took off for upstairs.

"Have fun Haley." Cait replied, as she and Haley walked towards the garage. Haley raised an eyebrow. "I've got to get the ironing board from the laundry room. Dave needs a shirt ironed."

"You don't have enough testosterone in your life?" Haley wondered, smiling broadly.

"Apparently not," Cait laughed. "Drive safe."

"Thanks."

Cait headed back to the kitchen with the iron and board as Dave was glaring at Hotch. "Just what the hell is going on around here?"

"What do you think?" Hotch answered coyly. "Want a beer while you wait?"

Cait set up the board, plugged in the iron and turned it on, while Aaron went to the fridge in the garage to grab some beers. "Cait, is someone going to give me an answer?"

"Dave, come on. You haven't figured it out?"

"Oh yes, I've more than figured it out. Just how in the hell did you two pull it off without me knowing about it?"

"Some ingenious planning and a very smart lady," Hotch said as he took the cap off the beer bottle and handed to Dave. He did the same for Cait and himself and took a tug.

Looking at Hotch, Dave said, "What I can't figure out is that I didn't notice you were getting some…"

"Dave!" Cait said, cutting him off and nodding at the boys returning.

"And you two! You lied to me!" Dave said, pointing at Matt and Mike.

"No we didn't, Uncle Dave," Matt defended. "You asked us if mom was dating. We said 'yes'. You asked where she met the guy, and we said 'on campus'. You asked if mom had brought him to house yet and we said 'no'."

Mike chimed in with a big smile. "Aaron drives himself."

"Tomatoes, tomahtoes," Dave replied. Matt motioned for Mike and Jack's clothes and took them to the laundry room. He grabbed three towels and headed back to the kitchen.

"So Mudgie is yours?" Jack asked. "He's really cool."

"Thanks Jack," Dave said off-handedly, still wanting to get the whole story.

The boys headed for pool, before Cait stopped them once more. "You keep an eye on Jack. Matt, he's your responsibility. And Mike, your hearing aids."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry mom." The last time he "forgot" cost Cait nearly $3,000. He laid them on the counter and the boys went out the door.

"I'll be out in bit guys," Aaron said.

"Not so fast. I still want to know why my two best friends have been keeping this from me."

"Because I didn't need you coming into my office every day playing matchmaker."

"And I already have a meddler trying to run my life. I call her mom. I didn't need an Italian aunt who lives next door."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since February," Hotch answered.

"So how did you pull it off? I can see into your garage."

"It's called a garage door opener, Dave. It makes the door go up and down," Cait teased. He flipped her off.

"And you, my friend," Aaron added, "are a creature of habit. You stop every Friday at the Woodbridge Inn bar. All I had to do was drive by and see if your SUV was there. And you go to 12:00 mass on Sundays."

Dave was starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "So the no interest when you got back from Georgetown…"

Hotch interrupted him. "I had just met the woman, for God's sake Dave. When's the last time I dove at something without thinking about it?"

"1947," Dave said, "But the fake interest in the cookies?"

"I told him when we met for a drink that I was making Christmas cookies during my break."

"Oh, so you couldn't go have a drink with me but you could with her?" Dave was now playing the situation to the hilt. Aaron just smiled.

Turning to Cait, he said, "And the 'can you be a dear and let Beans out, I'm going to stay in town' was …"

"I had _a lot_ of fun that night," Cait said as she winked at Aaron.

"Oh God, now I think I need a scotch."

Cait and Aaron just laughed.

### ""


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: With my sincerest apologies, the fun, for now, is over. This is about to get very dark and where I stray a bit from CM canon. I've written an OC that is tied to Hotch. And we all know what happened at the end of Season 4 and into Season 5. I've got to make her part of that story. Be prepared for the ride.**

**The first two sentences are from "Nameless, Faceless". The credit goes to Criminal Minds, CBS and ABC Studios.**

Chapter 11 – Staying Safe

"Hotch, look at me. I'm telling you we'll get him."

Aaron swallowed hard and shut his eyes. With the machines around monitoring his vital signs, all Hotch could hear was the heartbreak in Jack's voice. Haley's as well. It was hard enough seeing him as little as he did. To not see him at all, for God knew how long, was hurting him worse than the wounds Foyet had inflicted on him. George Foyet was winning. Then Aaron's eyes shot open and Dave could see even more fear. "Dave, Cait and the boys."

"I've already got people working on that even though I don't think they are in any danger."

"How so Dave? I'm there every weekend?"

"First off, he could follow you to and from work because a vehicle could easily blend in the freeway traffic. The same is true watching you at your apartment or going to Haley's to pick up Jack. But traffic gets pretty thin the closer you get to Cait's house. And you are trained FBI agent. How many cars are on Deer Valley Road on a given day? Six or seven? And you know all of them. You would notice an out of place vehicle. Foyet is smart enough to not risk that." There was more Dave had to say, but that could wait. Aaron had enough to process.

"Does she know?"

"I haven't called her yet. I wanted to make sure you were OK before I did. I'm going to call her now. She'll be here."

"She can't come here Dave."

"Aaron, there are hundreds of people that walk in and out of this hospital every day. Oh, I agree; I'm sure he's sitting out there watching Haley and Jack leave with the Marshalls. That will feed his narcissism. And like I said, he's smart. He knows you'll have security around you and that we've got hospital security on high alert. He is not coming in the door. I'll tell her to come in through the parking garage. And I'll follow Cait home. I'll keep her and boys safe Aaron. I promise you that. Get some rest until she gets here."

Just then, a nurse entered the room carry a tray with a needle on it. "I've got something to help that. Dr. Zwerling says you're stable enough to start on some pain meds." Hotch looked at her and started shaking his head. "Don't worry; it's just a stronger dosage of Advil." She administered the drug into Hotch's IV. Within a few minutes he closed his eyes.

Because the class year had ended, Cait was home all day. The boys still had two more weeks of school. She was busy preparing dinner for the boys when her cell rang on the counter. The caller ID said it was Dave.

"Hi Dave. How are you?"

"Cait listen to me." With those words and Dave's tone, Cait immediately knew something was wrong. "Aaron is in the hospital. Don't worry; he's going to be fine. I just finished talking to him. Are the boys there, doing their homework? And Cait, just answer 'yes' or 'no'"

"Yes." Dave could hear the anxiousness in her voice.

"Invite me to dinner and while the boys are clearing the table I'll tell you everything. We'll say it's something about my new book I'm working on."

It took Cait a few seconds to speak. While Dave had always admired her strength, he knew this was tough for her. And he also knew she had picked up on the fact that he didn't want the boys to know about this. "Dave, why don't you come for dinner? You always know I have enough for you. You're more than welcome. And would you like to eat a little earlier so we can work on this book problem?"

"Good girl", Dave thought to himself. She already planted the seed. "It will get you here sooner."

"I can have dinner ready by five."

"I'm on my way now. See you then."

Trying to keep things as normal as possible, Dave came in through the garage, carrying two beers he had grabbed from the fridge. He could hear the boys happily chattering with Cait, as they always did. This was her special time with her sons. And the best way Cait liked it; in her kitchen. "Hey guys! How was school today?" he asked as he uncapped a beer and handed to Cait and did the same for his.

"I aced my history test Uncle Dave!" Mike proudly proclaimed. Dave stuck out his fist for a "bump".

"And you Matt?"

"Mine was pretty boring. Same song, new verse."

"Matt, you're there to learn," Dave chided.

"Thank you Dave," Cait added. He could immediately tell she was on edge, but thank God, the boys had not. They carried on with everything like a normal day. Yet Dave felt a pang in his heart. This was anything but normal.

When they all had finished, Dave commented, "As usual Cait, you are world class in cooking. That was delicious. Thanks for inviting me." The boys rose from their chairs and started their usual clearing.

"Boys, you know Dave is starting a new book?" They both nodded in the affirmative. "He's got some problems we need to discuss and you don't want to listen to this boring conversation. We're going to go in my study. If you need anything, let me know."

"We've got it all under control, mom," Matt answered.

They entered and Dave shut the door behind them and told Cait everything, assuring her that Aaron would make a full recovery. "Jack and Haley are in that much danger?" she asked. Dave marveled at how Cait thought of the two of them first.

"Yes Cait. Foyet left his thumb print in blood on the picture of Jack in Aaron's wallet. The Bureau lab techs positively ID'd it as his print and Aaron's blood. The message is pretty clear." Cait walked behind her desk and leaned on the chair and looked at Dave.

"Cait, I know this is very hard for you. But you know these people as well as I do. You've got to separate your feelings for Aaron and think clearly."

"You're sure the boys and I are safe?" Dave recounted to her what he had told Hotch.

"Plus, I've got friends in all the right places."

"What does that mean?"

"Cait, some former agents have formed a security company. I know each of them. They're already on the job, covering you and the boys."

"Dave …."

"Don't argue with me. You and your sons mean more to me than you'll ever know. Cait, you and those two out in the kitchen are more my family than anyone in Commack."

"What about the boys? Should I tell them?"

"You're their mother. But if you are asking my advice," he paused, and then shook his head. "They don't need to be looking over their shoulders."

"And Aaron?"

"Cait, you know the answer to that. With Foyet, it's about power and control. However Cait, there's one thing." Dave dreaded what he was about to say to her. "Once Aaron gets out of the hospital, it be on the safe side….."

"We shouldn't see each other," Cait finished. "How do I explain that to the boys?"

That was a question Dave was unprepared for. "I don't know sweetheart." He shook his head again. "Cait, I'm trying to help as much as possible. And you know I will be here for you. I wish I had all the answers, but I don't."

Cait came out from behind the desk, her eyes glistening. She walked up to Dave and he pulled her into a hug. "You're doing too much already," Cait said. "I can't thank you enough. I'll deal with my end. Please just take of Aaron and get this bastard."

Dave pushed back a little so he could look in her eyes. "Cait, I will make you the same promise that I did to Aaron a couple of hours ago. We _will_ get Foyet.

They left the study and while Cait went into the kitchen, Dave quietly locked the foyer door and crossed into the nook to do the same. The boys were just finishing up. "Guys, you know I'm consulting on Dave's new book that he's working on?" They both nodded. "Anyway, his publisher is in town and giving him some grief. He needs me to meet with him and smooth things over. Will you two be OK here while I'm gone?"

"We'll be fine mom," Matt answered.

"You help out Uncle Dave mom," Mike said. "We'll hold down the fort." Dave smiled at the comment as he walked into the kitchen. Yet he knew it was hurting Cait to lie to her sons.

"Since you two are going to be here alone, I'm going to set the alarm before I go." They boys looked at her. "It's a mom thing. It's my job to worry."

Matt walked up to her and gave her a hug. "We know it's your job mom. It's just that you do it too well sometimes," he said with a smile. "We'll be fine."

"I won't be late," Cait said as she gave Matt a kiss on the cheek. "Mike, Matt is in charge."

"Got it mom," he replied. "Good night Uncle Dave."

"Bringin' in the bigs to help kick your publisher's butt. Great call Uncle Dave," Matt added.

"You know me boys. I only have the best," Dave smiled. They both laughed. "Good night guys."

The boys added their "good nights" to Dave and headed up the steps.

Dave and Cait drove separately as to not arouse Foyet's suspicions. He knew all the members of Hotch's team. They entered St. Sebastian Hospital through the parking garage. As they did, Dave noticed a hospital security car driving through. "Good," Dave thought to himself. "They're on the ball". He led her up to the CCU and Aaron's room.

Hotch was starting to stir. Obviously the pain medication the nurse gave him was wearing off. Dave looked at Cait and said, "I'll give you two some privacy," and walked back down the hall.

Cait walked in and instinctively reached for Aaron's chart at the foot of the bed. As she read it, Hotch opened his eyes. After blinking a couple of times to get his bearings, he noticed her. Cait rounded the bed and gently sat at his side as she took his hand. "How do you feel?"

"Alright," he simply answered. Cait leaned over and gave him a kiss and caressed his face.

"Aaron, we're going to get through this," she said. Cait knew her soul mate, her friend, her lover too well. She had to be strong for him. "Jack and Haley are safe. Please take comfort in that."

"I know." He hoarsely got the words out. Cait knew what he needed and grabbed the hospital issued water mug sitting on the table. She put the straw up to his mouth.

"That's good," he said with a clearer voice. "Are the boys OK?"

"They're fine. They don't know what's going on."

Hotch looked her in the eye. "You're not going to tell them, are you?"

"Aaron, I hate lying to them, but Dave and I talked. I know how much you love them. But as Dave said, do we want them looking over their shoulders?" Squeezing his hand tightly, Cait added, "I just thank God he is in our lives now."

Hotch looked at her again. "He told me he would take care of you and the boys."

"He's hired a private security company." Hotch looked at her intently. "I tried to argue with him about it and you know how far I got. They're former Bureau agents that he knows. Aaron, I trust the boys and my life with him. And so do you."

Aaron took a deep breath and winced a little from the pain, which Cait noticed. Yet, he knew he could talk to this amazing woman that he loved him more than he deserved. "Cait, I feel like such a failure."

"Aaron, don't ever say that to me again. This isn't on you. All of it; Jack and Haley, the boys and me. It's all Foyet. Remember I know these people as well as you. Please, Aaron, this is not your fault. I trust the promise that Dave gave to you. He gave to me as well. You and your team will catch him Aaron."

The duty nurse entered the room with a syringe. Cait recognized her. "How are you Marissa?"

"Hello Dr. Barkley. You know our patient."

"Yes," Cait replied. "And I trust you'll take good care of him."

"If you know him, you can count on that. But we need to keep him down until tomorrow morning." She put the pain med into Hotch's IV.

"I looked at his chart. And I know Dr. Zwerling. We went through residency together at GWU."

Hotch squeezed Cait's hand. "As long as I'm here, you'll be with me?"

"Aaron, whether we are together or not, I will always be with you. I love you."

"I love you."

Cait gently massaged Aaron's thigh. "Go back to sleep. You need rest. I'll be here tomorrow." As she kissed him, his eyes shut. "I will be with you forever Aaron."

###


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: While this chapter continues with the darkness of our couple's situation, there is a glimmer of light. It is the light known as the bond of true friendship.**

Chapter 12 – The Postman

Satisfied that Aaron was sleeping soundly, Cait left his room and talked briefly with Marissa about him. Cait knew her abilities and trusted her judgment. Cait thanked her and walked down the hallway to find Dave.

One look and Dave knew she was struggling. With everything Cait had been through in her adult life, she could be as tough as nails. But she was human; she had a heart and after finding love after all this time, her heart was breaking. Dave's was breaking for her and, for Aaron. He put his arm around her and they silently left the hospital. Dave followed her home, keeping a constant vigil on his rear view mirrors.

Cait kept it together while she drove the city streets. Yet, as soon as her SUV wheels hit the freeway, the tears began to flow. She cried for Aaron; not just the physical wounds, but for the losses he faced. She hurt for having to lie to her sons. It went against every grain of her parental skills. And she cried for herself. She had just got this wonderful man in her life and soon he would be gone. She wiped the tears as she drove.

Dave noticed what was happening in the vehicle in front of him and picked up his cell. "You OK?"

"I'm fine."

"Cait, I'm not blind and you're a lousy liar." Normally, a remark like that would get an immediate stinging barb in return from the spirited Caitlyn Barkley, but she said nothing. "Hey Cait, where's that 'I get my strength from my faith?' You've leaned on it before sweetheart. Goodness knows now would be the time to lean on it extra hard."

Cait remained quiet for a moment, and then took a deep breath. "Thanks Dave, I needed that. I've always thought if wasn't for your libido, you would have made a fine priest." He laughed and hung up.

Cait drove for a few more minutes, thinking at length about what Dave said. As she wheeled towards home, she prayed silently and then reached for her cell, calling Jamaal and Lisa. They were more than just neighbors; they were, like Dave, her closest and dearest friends. And they and Aaron had already begun to form that special bond. Cait filled them in on the entire situation. She knew they could be trusted. And they too, would notice unfamiliar vehicles in the area. Plus, Jamaal was the principal at Matt's school. She made arrangements for him to bring the boys home tomorrow so she could spend the day at the hospital.

After she got home and the boys in bed, Cait realized she was exhausted. Double-checking the doors, she set the alarm and headed to bed. But sleep was elusive; she was used to sleeping alone on weeknights, however this was different. As she rolled, she went to the other side of the bed. It smelled like Aaron. She took in a long scent and fell asleep.

The next morning as she drove them to school, she told the boys about a faculty meeting that had been called for that afternoon. She gave them the details of getting home with Jamaal. "Don't worry, mom. We'll be fine," Matt assured her.

Early that afternoon, it just happened the entire team was in the break area of the BAU. After the day they had yesterday, the coffee maker was getting a workout. "Has anyone heard how Hotch is doing?" Prentiss asked.

"I talked to him this morning," Rossi replied. "The doctor had been in. They were going to move him out of CCU and into a regular room this morning. This afternoon, they hoped to get him sitting up in a chair and on solid food."

"Oh good, I can go see him then," commented Garcia.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, kitten," Dave said. He knew Cait would be there and Aaron had asked him to not tell the team about the two of them when he first discovered their secret. And yet, Dave noticed the disappointed look on Garcia's face and the questions on the others. "You all know Hotch. He wouldn't want you to see him like that. Wait until he gets home. That's when he could really use the company. He's going to be off for a while and will be stir crazy in that apartment."

"That's the truth," Morgan agreed.

"Why don't you all go see Reid," Dave suggested.

"Spence would like that," JJ added.

Cait walked into Aaron's room after getting a little lunch and found him sitting in a chair. Having talked to Laura Zwerling at length that morning, she had gotten a complete update on his condition. "Well this is a good sign," she smiled as she walked over and gave him a kiss. "How do you feel?" she asked as she ran her hand through the side of his hair. The move from CCU to his private room had taken a toll and Aaron had slept most of the morning.

"I don't have a bunch of tubes running out of me, so I guess that's a good thing." he said as he grabbed her hand to hold it. "How are the boys?"

"They're fine. Mike aced his history test yesterday, so he's on Cloud Nine."

Aaron smiled. "That's good to hear." He turned serious. "Have you thought about what you're going to tell them about us?"

"Aaron, all I've thought about is you getting better and out of here. I'll worry about that when the times comes. And you just concentrate on getting your strength back."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh good, I have to deal with another 'medical professional'" he said sarcastically.

"Yes, you do," she laughed as she gave him another kiss. Cait was bound and determined to keep his spirits up. "But how many people get to say they played "doctor's office" with a real doctor?"

"Please don't make me laugh, Cait. I'm still pretty sore. And I really don't think getting a hard on would be a good idea either."

A nurse came in. "Agent Hotchner, it's time for you to lie back down, and I need to grab a round of vitals."

The rest of the afternoon they talked and Aaron napped a bit until there was a knock at the door. "Mind if I come in?"

"Hi Sam. This is Dr. Caitlyn Barkley."

"Oh, I'm sorry Doctor. Am I interrupting? Kassmeyer asked, shaking Cait's hand.

"No, I'm not here on a professional basis. Aaron and I are in a relationship."

"Cait, Sam is the US Marshall assigned to Jack and Haley. Do you have an update for me?"

"Yes. We've got them at a half-way house and should have them placed by the end of the week. They're safe Aaron and I will do everything to keep them that way."

"I appreciate that Sam."

"You get better. Haley has been asking for an update. I'll let her know. And I'll let you two be together. I'll keep you in the loop Aaron."

"Thanks Sam."

The days passed quickly and Cait spent as much of her free time as she could at the hospital. Between Dave's book and a "situation" with the faculty, she was able to keep the boys from knowing something was wrong. And Dave had been wonderful, taking them out for pizza one night. But she knew that soon she would have to break the news to them. The last night Aaron spent at the hospital was horrible for both of them.

As she got home that Friday night, she went upstairs to check on the boys. They were in the den outside of their bedrooms playing video games. "Hey mom, when is Aaron coming?" Matt asked.

"Boys, can you pause that please. I need to talk to you." Mike hit the pause button and both of them looked intently at her.

"Did something happen to Aaron?" Matt asked. Cait winced inside. Having turned 15 that March, Matt was maturing into a young man and had noticed her distress.

"No, Aaron is fine. It's just that," she struggled for the words of her lie. "Aaron and I are having some problems. He won't be coming this weekend."

"Mom, what happened?" Matt asked as Mike questioned, "When is he going to come back, mom?"

"Please boys, one at a time. What happened is between us and I don't know if he's coming back for a while. We have some things to work out. I know this is very hard for you to understand. And I know this hurts. I'm hurting too. I just need you two to understand and be patient and supportive." They both nodded and gave her a hug.

"We're here for you mom," Matt stated.

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

(TB)

Aaron was lying on his couch when his cell rang on the coffee table. "Hotchner," he simply said.

"How are you doing," Dave asked.

"They did a horseshit job of painting the ceiling in this place."

"At least your lying down and taking it easy. Listen, a neighbor of mine made a turkey hotdish last night. She gave me some. I'll bring it over tonight after work. You need anything?"

"Yeah, I don't have any beer. Or milk for that matter."

"Why don't you make a grocery list and fax it to me. That will give you something to do."

"Thanks Dave. See you later."

(TB)

The next week, the phone rang in Rossi's office. "Agent Rossi."

"Dave, I need a favor."

"Anything Hotch. Name it."

"Have Garcia gather every file we have on Foyet and bring them over."

"Aaron, what part of 'recuperation' do you not understand?"

"God dammit Dave, I'm going crazy here. I've got to have something to do. And that is the only thing I can think about. He's threatening my son's life. And his mother's. Please, Dave, do this for me."

"I'll have them delivered this afternoon."

"Thanks. Could you stop over tonight? There's one more thing I need you to do."

"Sure, I'll see then."

Later that evening, Dave knocked on Hotch's door. He heard the safety chain slide off and the door opened. "Hotch; I don't have a lot of time. JJ just called. We have a case."

Hotch walked over to the coffee table and picked up an envelope and handed to him. "Would you mind being the postman? It's for Cait. I have to keep in contact with her somehow. I need her."

Dave took the envelope. "I'll be postman for you two." He gave Aaron's arm a rub. "Take care of yourself."

"You too; all of you."

###


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hang on; the roller coaster is about to go into that deep valley.**

Chapter 13 – Love Letters

As Dave drove by Cait's place that Saturday after returning from the case, he noticed the boys were mowing the yard. That would give him the opportunity to deliver Hotch's letter without the boys around. Plus he had the excuse to stop, since he had to pick up Mudgie. Yet, when he pulled in next to the garage, the boys immediately pounced on him.

"Uncle Dave, what is going with mom and Aaron?" Matt almost demanded.

"Guys, I don't know. I tried to talk to Aaron and he told me to butt out. Your mom pretty much said the same thing."

"Uncle Dave, this isn't right," Mike added.

"Listen to me boys. You just have to be there for your mom and be supportive. She's going through a tough time. And you have to trust they will work it out."

"Uncle Dave, there's something big going on," Matt said. "Mom is quieter than usual. And she's not eating that much." Dave marveled how much Matt was growing before his eyes. He had always tried to be the "man" of house, but clearly he was taking that role more seriously since Hotch wasn't around. But his observation also troubled Dave.

"Guys, I'll go in and talk to her. You keep working on the lawn. Knowing that you're taking care of that and helping her out will mean a lot."

The boys agreed and went back to the yard. Dave walked through the garage and entered the door. "Cait, where are you?"

"I'm right her," she answered. Of course she would be in her kitchen, Dave thought. It was her haven and cooking or baking was her catharsis.

"What are you making? It smells wonderful."

"Monster cookies; the boys love them," she said, yet she didn't look at Dave.

"Cait, look at me," Dave said. When she turned around, he saw a different woman. This was clearly affecting her more than she was letting on to him. Dave noticed she clearly had already lost some weight. While Cait kept herself in athletic shape, she was looking almost thin. He walked over and simply pulled her into a hug. She laid her head on his shoulder. "How have you been sleeping?" he asked as he rubbed her back. It was killing him to see her like this.

"Alright," she simply answered. Dave pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"Cait, please I'm here for you but don't lie to me."

"I told you."

"The boys are worried. Matt is noticing things."

"I know." The timer went off on the oven and Cait reached for the hot pad, opened the door and pulled out the cookie sheet. She went to reach for the next sheet she had ready and Dave stopped her.

"Don't," he simply said. As Cait looked at him, he pulled an envelope out of his inside suit coat pocket and handed it to her. "This is for you. Go someplace and read it. I'll keep an eye on the boys." She took the envelope and left the kitchen.

When Cait came back, Dave could see she had been crying and yet she had a smile on her face. "You know Aaron as well as I do. But did you ever think he could write a beautiful love letter?"

Dave smiled. "Probably not; but I know how much he loves you."

"Can you get one back to him?"

Dave grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I've already told him I'll be postman for the two of you. Make sure I get some of those cookies. I share with my friends."

_Dear Cait,_

_God, I miss you. Your gentle touch, your smell; everything about you. Sometimes I feel like I can hardly breathe. You are the air that sustains me._

_I'm sure Dave is keeping you informed about my recovery. While I'm getting stronger every day, the one thing I need to make it complete can't be with me. The doctor I need most is unavailable._

_I'm sorry – I'm horrible at this. It's just knowing you're so close and yet so very far away. And I miss my boys; all of them. Sam stopped by yesterday. Jack and Haley are settled in. He says they are adjusting and coping. I guess I should take a cue from them and learn to cope as well. But it's hard. I love you so much. And sitting in this apartment day after day isn't helping. I promise I'll be better when I get back to work._

_Cait, we're going to get through this. And when we're old and gray, sitting in our rockers on the porch, we'll look back at this time and realize it made our love that much stronger. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. This time has made me realize that. I need you in my life. I never thought I would be blessed to find such an amazing woman. You make my life complete. And our three sons are icing on the cake. I love them all as much as I love you. I have no words to tell you how much you truly mean to me. Please use them. I need to hear from you. You are my heart, and you have my soul and every fiber of my being._

_Hug the boys for me and be strong sweetheart. We will be together soon._

_All my love,_

_Aaron_

(TB)

_My darling Aaron,_

_I miss you too. The days seem to drag by and the nights are so lonely. The first night I slept on your side of the bed. I could smell you there. I cried when I finally had to wash the sheets._

_Dave has been my rock. And he reminded me that I need to lean on my faith. That is what is getting me through, Aaron. I trust God that we will be together and it will be soon. And I pray for Jack and Haley as well. Please find that strength, my love._

_I want to grow old with you as well. And you're right. This is only going to make our love for each other stronger and more powerful. You are my heart. And you will have my heart forever._

_The boys miss you as well. However, they have been very supportive. I'm sure they are looking forward to the day when you will be back in our lives. I trust, with all my heart, that will happen soon._

_Until then, please get better and be safe. I look forward to the day when you can hold me in your arms. Nothing, or no one, can keep us apart. You are my soul mate._

_All my love to you,_

_Cait_

(TB)

The days turned into weeks and soon, the weeks turned into a month. Aaron had returned to the BAU and was more intense than usual as Dave expected. And Cait seemed to be doing better once she and Aaron were able to communicate with each other. To that extent, Dave was glad to postman. He knew the letters that he couriered was keeping Cait and Hotch strong. It also gave him the opportunity to keep an eye on both of them. And between cases, he tried his best to get the boys out to give Cait some space. Whether it was dinner or over to his townhouse to shoot pool, he knew they needed the time as well.

And yet, more months passed, until one afternoon when Cait was driving home from Georgetown. Her cell rang and she answered it.

"Cait, its Dave. Something has happened."

###


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: You all know what's happened. This is immediately after the end of "100".**

Chapter 14 – Going Home

Dave told Cait about their day. Her heart was pounding the more Dave recounted the afternoon. "Foyet is dead. Aaron killed him with his bare hands."

"So Aaron is alright?" Cait asked, almost pleading.

"Yes," Dave answered.

"And Jack and Haley?"

"Jack is fine. Cait, there's no easy way to say this. Foyet killed Haley. He shot her."

"No Dave!" Cait cried. "Dave, please, that can't be. Oh God, in front of Jack?"

"No, Aaron had got him out of the room. Cait listen to me. Aaron needs medical attention. He can get around; he just needs to be looked at."

"Where are they?" Cait asked.

"They're still here."

"No David, where are they right now?"

"They're in a Bureau SUV with the door shut. And I've got the police radio off. Jack doesn't need to hear that."

"Does he know about Haley?" Dave could hear in her voice she was crying.

"Aaron is telling him now."

"What happens now?"

"I'm going to try and convince Aaron to go to a hospital."

"No, bring them home to me."

"Cait….."

She interrupted Dave, her brain in overdrive. "Dave, Jack has enough to deal with. Waiting around a hospital will only upset him more. And he needs his father and familiar surroundings. I'm a doctor; I can look at Aaron and I think I can talk him into going to a hospital if he needs it."

"OK, I'll bring them as soon as I can."

"Dave listen," Cait said as she rattled off things she wanted him to bring along.

"Got it; I call you when we're on the move."

An EMT had tried to pull Hotch into an ambulance as they were getting in the door. He wanted to check Hotch, but Aaron pushed him away. His only concern was his son. Dave interceded and got the EMT away. Hotch and Jack were sitting in the SUV. "Daddy, where's mommy?"

Aaron swallowed hard and fought back tears. "Buddy, the bad man, he shot mommy. She died. She's gone Jack. She's in heaven." How could he make his four year old son understand what had happened?

"I'm not going to see mommy anymore?" Jack cried.

"I'm sorry buddy. Mommy is with the angels now." Jack sobbed and Aaron silently shed his tears along with him. Dave, standing outside of the SUV, had to walk away so he could wipe his own tears.

Cait looked at the clock in her vehicle. 2:20 it read. She had to talk to the boys before Aaron and Jack got there. She picked up her cell and called Jamaal at school. "I'm sorry, he's in a meeting," the secretary said. "May I take a message?"

"Yes, this is Dr. Caitlyn Barkley. Please have him call me on my cell. It's an emergency." She hung up. Less than a minute later, it rang.

"Cait, what's happened?" Jamaal asked. She recounted a short version of what Dave told her. "What do you need me to do?"

"Get the boys out of school as quick as possible and bring them home. I should be getting there about the same time. Just tell them I need to talk to them and its urgent."

"I'll take care of it."

Twenty minutes later, she pulled into the garage. Thankfully, Jamaal and the boys weren't there yet. It gave her a little time to think about what she was going to say. She pulled a big bowl of stew out of the freezer and started to unthaw it in the microwave when she heard the door. The three of them come into the kitchen. "Jamaal, please stay. You might as well hear this, too. Boys please sit down," she said as she motioned to the lunch counter. Her cell rang.

"We're on our way. We've got an escort so it shouldn't be long," Dave quietly said.

"Jamaal and the boys just walked in the door. See you when you get here." Cait hung up. "Jamaal, I need another favor."

"Cait, I'm here for you and boys. And you know Lisa will be soon. Just talk to me."

"There on their way. They're bringing some things. Can you help them get them into the laundry room? I'll deal with them later."

"You just tell Lisa and me what you need done, and we'll take care of them." Cait nodded.

"Mom, what's wrong," Matt asked.

"Matthew, please just sit down and don't ask any questions until I'm done." She took a deep breath. "Aaron and I were not having problems; something did happen. I'm so sorry I lied to you but it had to be done. Please know I love you both very much and it hurt me more than you'll ever know."

"Let me start at the beginning." She recounted the Reaper case, what happened in Boston in as little detail as possible and Foyet's attack of Aaron. "Remember the night when Dave came for supper and then I went with him to help him with his publisher?" They both nodded. "I really went to see Aaron in the hospital."

She continued on about the danger that Jack and Haley were in. "To keep them safe, they had to go into the US Marshall's Witness Protection Program. While Aaron and Uncle Dave didn't feel we were in any danger, to be on the safe side, we thought it was best to not have Aaron come here. Also, Uncle Dave hired a private security firm to watch over the three of us. And I thought it was best not to tell you two. I didn't want you looking over your shoulders." Mike started to say something, but Cait cut him off.

"Michael, please, there's more. This man was truly dangerous and wanted to hurt Aaron in the worst way he could; by hurting his family. This morning, he killed the US Marshall assigned to the case and got Haley's cell number. He convinced her to come back here. When he got them in Haley's house, Aaron was on his way there. He and the team figured out where he would be with them but….. Boys," she hung her head for a moment and then looked at them. "There is no easy way to tell you. Before Aaron could get there, he shot and killed Haley."

"No mom!" Matt shouted as Mike began to cry. "And Jack?"

"Jack is safe. Aaron was able to talk to both of them over a cell before…. part of this man's sick plan, and he secretly told Jack where to hide."

"Did Aaron and Uncle Dave get him?" Matt asked, his tears starting to flow as well.

"He and Aaron got into a big fight. Aaron killed him. He's no longer a threat." The boys raced around the counter and hugged their mother, openly crying for Jack's loss. Cait's own tears began again. "Boys, they are going to be here soon. Uncle Dave is bringing them. But I want you to know that Aaron is a little beat up. The first thing I want to do when they get here is check to him out. Please take Jack upstairs and play with him quietly while I do that. Can you do that for me?" The nodded their heads as they continued to cling to their mother.

Jamaal rubbed Cait's arm. "Cait, what do you want me to do?" She recounted to Jamaal all the things she asked Dave to bring for Jack. "I can figure out where they need to go. Don't worry; I'll take care of it all. You just focus on Aaron and Jack. I'll give you and boys some space and call Lisa and get her home ASAP. And I'll call Pastor and see if he can come over later this evening." Part of the special friendship Cait had with these two special people was they all belonged to the same church.

Cait merely nodded her thanks to Jamaal and he went into the garage to call Lisa and then wait for Dave. The boys stood in the kitchen with Cait rubbing their backs when they heard car doors outside. They let go of their mother and wiped away the tears. Soon the screen door opened and Aaron walked into the kitchen carrying Jack. Jack had his arms around the back of Aaron's neck and his head against the side. Aaron looked like hell. Cait walked to them and embraced them both. Aaron put his free arm around her and held her close.

Dave came in and took the boys into the nook. He wrapped his arms around the boys and held them close. "Sorry boys about not telling you what was going on. I thought it was for the best. Your mom took my advice," he whispered.

Jack pushed away a little and held out his arms to Cait. She took him and held him tightly. "I'm so sorry about mommy, Jack. She was a special lady and loved you very much. She will always love you." She gave him a kiss and let him cry.

Aaron looked at the boys and they quickly crossed the space to him. "Easy boys," Dave warned as Jamaal nodded to him that all was done. Aaron pulled them into a tight hug. "We're so sorry Aaron," Matt sobbed. What was probably five minutes seemed like an eternity. Dave walked into the great room and pulled out his handkerchief and wiped more tears.

Jack started to relax a bit and said in Cait's ear, "I'm thirsty." She sat him down on the kitchen island.

"Let me look at you first. Do you hurt any place?" Jack shook his head.

"What about daddy?"

"I'll take care of daddy in a minute. Would you like some apple juice?" Jack just nodded.

Dave came into the kitchen. "I'll get it. Please look him over anyway." Cait pulled up Jack's shirt and did a quick check.

"I'm OK Cait," he said. Dave handed him the juice. It was in a Sippy cup. "I don't use that anymore," Jack protested.

"Jack, it's just this once. While I check out daddy, I want you to go upstairs with the boys. Can you do that? Beans has missed you and wants to see you." Jack nodded as he grabbed the cup. Matt walked over and picked him up.

Dave looked at Cait and said, "Jamaal has everything taken care of for now. Don't worry about the rest until I get back. I have to go back to the BAU. I'll be back here as soon as I can. Give me a call when you're done with him."

"Thanks Dave." It was just Aaron and Cait in the kitchen. She walked back to him and he pulled her tight to his chest.

"Aaron," she started to say.

"Cait, please, I just need to hold you." She could feel a tear running down his face. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you." They stood there for a few moments. "Aaron, please, I need to look you over. And you need to spend as much time with Jack as you can." He released her.

"Thanks for having Dave bring us here." He started taking his tie off when Cait noticed his hand. She grabbed a towel and some ice and wrapped his hand.

"Let me do that," as she finished his tie and started opening his shirt. "Do they need to be saved for evidence?"

"Probably." Cait helped him get out of his shirt and she reached for his t-shirt. "Jack hasn't seen my chest yet." She led him to their bathroom and had him lean against the counter. She gingerly pulled the shirt off and saw some bruises already forming around a couple different spots on his ribs. She took a wash cloth and gently wiped the blood off his face.

"Hold that on your nose while I go get my bag." She returned and gently checked his nose. "It's broke but I think I can get it back into place." He shook his head in understanding and she set the bone. He winced.

Cait began to gently check his ribs. "Does it hurt to breathe," she asked.

"No, they're just sore." Cait grabbed her stethoscope and began listening to his lungs. She had him take some deep breaths and was satisfied, that while one rib may have had a crack, all the spots seemed to be just badly bruised and neither of his lungs were punchier. She reached into the medicine cabinet and handed him some Advil. While Aaron took those, Cait went and got a clean t-shirt for him and a pair of jeans.

"When you're changed, come sit down on the couch. I've got to get some ice on that nose. Then you and Jack can be together."

"This was not how I envisioned our homecoming," Aaron said sadly.

"Neither did I. But you and Jack are home. I just wish the price wasn't so high. However, Haley is home also," she said, drawing once again on her faith.

###


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is dealing with a lot more heartache. Just bear with me. There's a payoff at the end. Plus, there is a little payoff in the beginning that all of us CM fans would love to see.**

**This chapter also contains two sentences from a scripted CM episode. All rights belong to Criminal Minds, CBS, and ABC Studios.**

Chapter 15 – The Healing Process

Dave walked off the elevator onto the sixth floor of the BAU. Emily and Derek were waiting to get on one. He knew where they were going. "Before you leave, please go into the conference room," and he quickly strode down the hall.

Prentiss tried to stop him. "Dave, we….." It fell on deaf ears. Emily looked at Morgan. "What do we do?"

"Emily, all I know is Rossi chewed an EMT's ass because he wanted to check Hotch out and I caught hell for it. But I trust that man. Especially with Hotch; we go to the conference room."

Dave went directly to JJ's office. "How you doing?" he said when he stuck his head in the door.

JJ just shook her head. "How's Hotch?"

"JJ, can you get Reid and Garcia in the conference room, as well as yourself. Derek and Emily are already on their way there. I'll tell you all at one time about Aaron and Jack. Plus there's more."

"Dave," JJ stopped him as he was about to leave. "We can't." Rossi raised his eyebrows. "Strauss already sent out an email. We are not to talk about what happened to each other until she convenes a Board of Inquiry. It starts tomorrow morning. I'm first up at 9 am."

"JJ, I'll handle Strauss. Please just get the rest of them."

"Give me five minutes." Dave had long come to admire her abilities. The trust she just showed him solidified his admiration.

Dave walked into the BAU and straight to the conference room. The agents in the bullpen noticed Rossi being followed by Morgan and Prentiss and looked at each other with questions. After they entered, Rossi nodded at Prentiss to shut the door and looked at Morgan and Prentiss and just shook his head. "You two are going to handle the notification?"

"We were on our way out to Haley's sister," Morgan explained.

"Please keep me in the loop on that," Dave said as Reid came in.

"Rossi, we can't be…." Reid started. Dave waved a hand in the air to stop her.

"I will tell you the same thing I told JJ. I'll handle Strauss." Garcia, with JJ, arrived.

"I know all of you are wondering about Hotch," Rossi got out before Strauss burst through the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" she demanded. "Do you not understand orders?"

"Erin, today, of all days, is _not _the day to mess with me. This team needs an update on Hotch. That's what we're here for. You're welcome to stay." Erin Strauss knew that tone from David Rossi. She walked to an empty chair and sat down.

Morgan, as acting Unit Chief, spoke up. "Is he at the hospital?"

"No," Dave said. "I took him home."

"Rossi," Morgan started to say but Dave cut him off.

"All of you please; just listen."

Rossi told them a short version about Hotch and Cait. "While she teaches, she keeps her medical license current. She's on the call list for every hospital in the area if they have a major emergency. I trust her; Aaron is in good hands. And she was right. The last thing Jack needed was being separated from Hotch in a hospital. She called me. His nose is broke which she already set. She thinks one rib is cracked; he has at least five more that are badly bruised. But his lungs are clear. Please just know he and Jack are in the best place they could possibly be."

While Dave was talking to the team, Cait had started to get things settled down in the house. Jamaal and Lisa came over and Lisa took over the kitchen, getting the beef stew ready. That gave Cait the time to get Aaron settled on the couch, using the ice pack on his hand to also take care of his nose. Jack was curled up in his lap and the boys sat on either side as close as they possibly could. Cait sat on the coffee table, one hand on Aaron's knee, the other gently rubbing Jack's thigh. No one spoke; they just simply needed this family time together.

Jamaal nodded to Cait over the planter that separated the nook from the great room. Cait looked at them. "Dinner is ready."

"Mom, I'm not hungry," Mike said.

"We all have to eat something." She took Jack from Hotch and gathered him up in her arms and they went into the nook.

About an hour later, Dave showed up. Cait had them all back on couch. He looked at Jamaal and Lisa standing in the kitchen and quietly asked, "How are they doing?"

"They're still processing," Jamaal said. "But they're starting to talk a little. I take that as a good sign." Dave knew Jamaal's impressive background. His PhD in childhood progression gave Dave a comfort the man knew what he was talking about.

Dave walked into the great room. He rubbed Cait's shoulder. "How's your patient Doc?"

"He's as comfortable as I can get him."

"Hey guys," Dave said, rubbing Matt's arm. "How are you?" Dave sat down next to Cait and put his arm around her shoulder.

"We're OK," Matt answered.

"Thank you Dave; for everything," Hotch said.

"Aaron, I'm going to tell you what I told Cait when this all started. She and these boys are more my family than any of them in Commack. You and Jack are now are a part of that. I love all of you. And I'll be here for you. So will Lisa and Jamaal. As tough as it is right now, you will get through this."

Jack smiled. "Thanks Uncle Dave. I love you too." His innocent voice, going through the worst time of his life, once again broke Dave's heart. But this child was now part of his family.

"I love you too Jack," Dave simply said. Yet, Dave knew he had to fill Hotch in on what Strauss was planning for tomorrow.

Cait, knowing Dave as well as she did, took the cue. "Boys, let's Aaron and Uncle Dave talk. You haven't worked on your homework yet. You're probably not going to school the rest of the week, but please get that much caught up. And Jack, how does a warm bath sound to you?"

Aaron said, "Boys, your mom is right. Jack, please go with Cait. A warm bath will be good for you."

"OK daddy," Jack said, as he reached for Cait. She picked him up off Aaron's lap. The boys got up as well.

During the next couple of hours, the house became a beehive. Morgan and Prentiss stopped by, after taking Jessica, Haley's sister, down to southern Virginia. They had the awful task of delivering the news to Haley's parents. However, Dave knew that Hotch wanted an update. That was why he asked them to stop. "Jess is going to drive them up here tomorrow morning so they can make funeral arrangements," Derek reported. They, along with Dave, also filled Hotch in on Strauss' Board of Inquiry. "I'm not surprised," Hotch simply stated.

Shortly after they left, the Pastor from Cait's church showed up. Jamaal had filled him in on what had happened. The weekends that Hotch and Jack spent there, they had attended services with Cait and the boys. His words of comfort, to not only the boys, who were still clearly hurting, but most importantly, to Aaron and Jack were wonderful.

Finally, the house started to quiet down and soon, it was just the five of them. Jack was clearly getting tired but balked at going to bed. Cait immediately recognized his problem. "Jack, would you like to sleep with daddy?" Jack just nodded.

"Is it OK if I sleep with daddy, too?" The last thing Cait wanted to do was upset Jack.

"Cait, I know you love daddy. And daddy loves you. It's OK." Aaron and Cait put him in their bed and then got the boys to bed as well. Finally, it was just the two of them.

They walked downstairs and locked the doors and met in the great room. Cait could see Aaron was hurting; and it wasn't just physically. He pulled her into a strong embrace. "Please talk to me," she simply said.

Aaron took a deep breath. "When I was talking to Haley, she made me make her a promise." Cait pulled away to look into his eyes. "She asked me to show Jack love. I was concentrating so much on what was happening I made the promise. But I didn't get what she was trying to tell me. I get it now. She knew what Jack had here. And yet, she was protecting all of us against Foyet. She was telling me…." a tear ran down his face "that she knew we have a family here."

Cait hugged him tighter as her own tears ran and simply said, "Let's keep that promise."

The next few days were a blur. Shawn, while he couldn't get away from the restaurant, talked with Aaron at length early the next morning. Aaron had to deal with helping Haley's family make arrangements, as well as Strauss' Board of Inquiry. Then there was Haley's wake and funeral. Yet, they got through it all with the help of the wonderful people they had in their lives. Hotch took a leave of absence from the Bureau to assist Jess with dealing with Haley's estate.

(TB)

It was on a Friday night that something special happened. Aaron and Cait had got Jack ready for bed. Finally starting to adjust, Jack had been sleeping in his own bed. As they tucked him in, the boys as always, entered Jack's room to join in his nightly prayers. "Hey you two," Matt said, looking at Aaron and Cait. "The three of us guys have been talking. We need to talk to you."

"Sure guys," Aaron said, 'What's up?"

"We've talked to Jack," Matt stated. "And he's totally cool with this." He looked deeply into Hotch's eyes. "Mike and I were wondering if you mind if we called you 'dad'?"

Before Aaron could answer, Jack looked intently at Cait. "And can I call Matt and Mike my brothers?" the young, innocent voice questioned. Yet, his clear voice continued. He looked at his father. "Mommy is in the stars; just like you and Cait said daddy. When the stars are out and they shine in my window, I know mommy is here with me. But, daddy, remember that weekend when mommy brought me here? She looked at my room and said I had a special place." He pointed to the TV/DVD unit that Cait, with the help of the boys, had set up. "When I miss mommy, I have my DVD. Cait," he looked deeply into his father's eyes, "And my brothers made that happen." Cait eyes glistened with tears.

Aaron didn't have to look at Cait to know her answer. "That's special buddy." Looking at Matt and Mike, Aaron added, "I would be honored if you called me 'dad'. I hope the three of you know how much we love you."

Later that evening, Hotch and Cait were sitting together on the couch, watching a movie. By the sounds upstairs, the two older boys had gone to bed. Aaron pulled Cait tighter to him and said, "Remember that first letter I wrote to you?" She nodded. "I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring. "Can I make that official? Will you marry me?"

For the second time that evening, Cait eyes welled with tears. "Yes," she simply said. Aaron pulled her into a deep kiss. As he ended it, he reached for the remote and turned the TV off. With everything that had happened, they had not made love since Aaron had returned. That changed as they made sweet love into the wee hours of the morning.

Two days later, the Sunday before Thanksgiving, Dave sat in the sixth chair around the nook table. The family that lived on Deer Valley Road had returned to a normal routine. Hotch, with Cait's full backing, had informed Strauss that Wednesday prior that he was ready to return to work, starting that Monday. While the wounds were still fresh, Dave got the sense that stability was returning to their lives. All three of the boys laughed and joked as they enjoyed one of Cait's wonderful dinners. Even Aaron looked totally at ease with their life. Dave rejoiced at what he was seeing, when his cell phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. "Is it a case?" Hotch asked.

"Yes," Dave simply replied.

"Why didn't JJ call me?" Hotch queried.

"Because, you're technically not on duty until tomorrow."

"Today is the start of the work week, and I clearly stated to Strauss that I was starting back this week. Dave, you know how much you mean to this family. But I will not let you hold my hand. I'm ready to get back to work."

Dave looked at Cait. "With my blessing," she simply replied.

Aaron looked at Dave. "I appreciate the wonderful job Morgan has done. But this is my team, and we have a case."

The team got ready to get off the jet late that Wednesday night before the holiday. Usually the last off, Hotch clearly stood in the team's way of disembarking. "I need to talk to all of you before you leave." He punched a button so Garcia was on the screen.

"I know two things: my family that is waiting for me at home; and the family that I have here." Reid looked at Morgan and Prentiss. This was not the Hotch they knew. Dave stood in the back of the jet and smiled.

"Both of these families mean the world to me. When I needed all of you, you were there. Derek, I can never thank you enough for filling in for me. You exceeded my expectations and the Bureau's."

"So have you Hotch," Morgan said.

"That said, I've been talking to Cait… at length. I know how much this case has screwed up your holiday plans. And my family also knows how much all of you put on the line for us. We pay it back. Thanksgiving dinner is at 4:30 tomorrow afternoon. 'No' is not an answer. And don't be late. As Dave will tell you, the wonderful lady in my life is pretty adamant about eating times. In fact, I would highly recommend that you come early. The fridge in the garage is only stocked with Miller Lite. So if that beer choice doesn't agree with you, bring your own. Cait's family owns a vineyard. We've got the wine covered. If you want something different, or stronger," Hotch said, looking at Dave, "It's BYOB. JJ, call us tomorrow morning; Cait wants to know what you and Will have for a seat for Henry. Morgan, please bring your guest. And Garcia that means you and Kevin as well."

Yes sir," Garcia replied. "Can I ask what the dress code is?"

"Cait prefers people wear clothes to the table," Hotch smiled. "See you all tomorrow."

###


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Enough of the sad stuff. It's time to climb out of that deep valley. Enjoy!**

**A reminder of the "T" rating. I'm just playing it safe!**

Chapter 16 – We Gather Together

The text messages between most of the team flew like jets the next morning. While they all had met Cait at Haley's wake; Prentiss and Morgan, briefly, that awful evening, it was a handshake and a few words. To finally meet the woman Hotch had in his life had all of them a bit on edge. And with the background she came from, they didn't quite know what to expect at her home. And of course, with Garcia's snooping, they knew every detail.

With all the extra people in the house, plus, what was expected, it was a bit chaotic at the home on Deer Valley Road, but Cait didn't mind. It was a holiday. And holidays were about family. Cait's parent's had arrived on Tuesday for their annual visit east. Jack quickly took to his new grandparents. The feeling was mutual. And Aaron had picked up Shawn from the train station on his way home last night.

Everyone had slept in a bit that morning, until her mother started baking the pan of cinnamon rolls Cait had made the day before. The wonderful smell soon pulled them all out of bed. Being the organized person she was, Cait had a "to-do" list and soon had all the guys busy doing chores around the house to get ready. Her mother assisted her with dinner preparations, having their own "list". Cait didn't blink at fixing a meal for 18; she believed in the motto "the more, the merrier". And she loved the chance to use her dining room. However, she had to admit, it was the first time she had put all the leafs into the table.

As the house began to fill with the smell of the turkey baking in the oven, Dave and Mudgie entered through the door to the garage. He walked into a dispute. "Cait, I cook for living," Shawn was pleading.

"You are on vacation and a guest in this home. And this is my kitchen. Go help Aaron or the boys."

Dave stuck out his hand. "Good to see you again Shawn. And btw, you don't win arguments with her." Shawn shook Dave's hand.

"How does Aaron handle that?" Shawn laughed, knowing his brother. Hotch had just walked into the kitchen.

"I let her win," he said. Dave handed Hotch a bottle of scotch as Cait looked at her mother and rolled her eyes. Dave walked over and gave Maggie a kiss on the cheek and shook Jarrod's hand. The boys came in with Jack going full tilt at Dave. He flew into his arms and gave him a hug.

"Happy Thanksgiving Uncle Dave! We missed you," he enthused.

Dave gave his head a rub and said, "Same to you pal!" Mudgie let out a small bark to let Jack know he wanted some attention. Jack slid out of Dave's arms. The boys hugged Dave as well.

Matt looked at his mom and said, "Everything is done General," as he saluted. They all laughed. "Can we go upstairs and play video games?"

Aaron looked at his three sons and said, "Thanks for all your help boys. You did a great job. Go have some fun."

Dave took his usual spot at the end stool at the lunch counter so he could "supervise" all the proceedings. He looked at his watch.

"So Hotch, when does the bar open?"

"Dave, I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much. Especially when you drink my future son-in-law's booze," Jarrod said as he sat down next to him.

"And it's not a rare happening," Aaron added sarcastically. He went to the cupboard, pulled out two glasses and grabbed the open scotch bottle from the cupboard under the counter, while he put the one in that Dave had brought. He set the glasses and the bottle in front of Dave. "Think you can manage pouring? And don't forget to put the bottle back. The team already thinks you're a lush," he kidded his friend.

"Hey bro; since the bar is open, where does a guy find a beer around here?"

"The beer fridge is out in the garage, Shawn. Grab three please."

"Three?" Shawn asked.

"The cook drinks beer."

"A California girl that has a winery in the family? Bro, you scored big."

"Yes I did," Hotch smiled broadly.

"Hey Shawn, as long as the bar is open, and you're going out there, grab a bottle of Chardonnay so your big brother's mother-in-law can join the crowd."

"Sure thing Maggie."

Shawn came back in and handed a beer to Aaron and took the cap off of Cait's before he handed to her. He handed the bottle of wine to Aaron for him to open. "Know what you're doin' bro?" Hotch just glared at him. "I'm in your kitchen," he teased at Cait.

"Only because you're bringing me a beer," Cait smiled warmly back at him as Shawn kissed her cheek.

"Seriously Cait, can I help with anything?"

"Right now Shawn, I'm in downtime mode. The only thing I have to do is pull the apple pie out when it's done." Shawn marveled at Cait's kitchen. With two ovens, she obviously knew what she was doing.

"We're going to get warm apple pie?" She smiled. "Bro, you scored really big time." He and Aaron clinked bottle necks of their beers. They all chatted happily.

About twenty minutes later, the bell chimed at the front door. Hotch quickly went to the foyer and after looking through the peep hole, opened the door. "Hi Derek," he said as he extended his hand. "Happy Thanksgiving. Please come in."

Morgan introduced his "guest". "Mom, this is Aaron Hotchner. Hotch this is my mom, Fran."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Morgan. Welcome to our home. May I take your coat?"

As she shook Hotch's hand, he helped out of her coat, "It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Hotchner. And it's Fran please. Derek has told me so much about you. Thank you for your invitation." He took her and Morgan's coats and hung them in the closet.

"And I'm Aaron or Hotch if you like. Make yourselves at home." as he waved them in. Morgan noticed that Hotch was in his socks.

"Hotch, shoes on or off?"

"Derek, whatever you want." Aaron led them into the nook and made the introductions.

"Pleasure to meet you Dean Barkley," he said as he shook her hand. "Mr. Chief Justice it's an honor sir," he added as he shook Jarrod's hand. They both looked at Aaron and Cait.

"Garcia," Aaron, Dave and Cait said at the same time. Hotch and Cait had filled Jarrod and Maggie in on their additional guests at breakfast.

"Derek," Jarrod said. "We're both retired. And we're all in Cait and Aaron's home. Do you really want your boss to kick your butt thirty seconds in the door? And notice, I didn't mention our daughter. She's the one you really have to look out for," Jarrod joked as Cait gave Morgan and his mother a warm hug. Derek and Fran laughed.

Shawn grabbed the six pack of Bud that Morgan brought as he shook his hand.

"I'll take care of that Derek. Good to see you again. Pleasure to meet you Fran," he said as he shook her hand. He handed one of the beers to Morgan. "Look around; the bar is already open." Aaron played bartender and got Fran a glass of the Barkley Vineyard Private Reserve White Zin.

Morgan did look around and decided to go on the offensive. He looked at Hotch and said, "What the hell man? It's Thanksgiving and you don't have football on that sweet flat screen?" Laughter erupted and the ice was broken. The rest of team soon made their entrances. The boys came down and Henry immediately was attracted to the two dogs. Jack quickly took over the situation and helped his younger counterpart.

It was Emily that noticed the ring on Cait's finger. "Hotch; is there something you want to tell us?" All of the team looked at him. Dave took a sip of his scotch and smiled.

"What's there to say Emily? I've asked Cait to marry me." The boys beamed as Garcia raced to Cait.

"OMG that is THE most beautiful ring I've seen!"

Derek took a peek and said, "I obviously don't make the same kind of money you do."

Hotch shook his head. "When our mother passed, she left me her engagement and wedding rings. She knew one of my best friends in college had become a jewelry designer. She told me to put them to good use. Jonah did; he made an original, using mom's diamonds."

"I never knew that Aaron," Shawn commented.

"That's because brother, she pretty much gave up on you," Aaron teased.

"Cait, it this home going to be open Christmas?" Shawn asked.

"You know it," she replied.

Shawn stuck a finger in Aaron's chest. "Then my big brother, you and that very special lady you stumbled on, as well as your three sons, will meet Leslie.' Hotch grabbed his brother into a big hug. The rest of the afternoon was filled with everyone mingling. Dave and Jarrod joined the throng to watch some football. As everyone quickly got to know each other, the team of profilers started asking their questions.

"So your youngest son is a junior at USC?" Reid quiered to Jarrod and Maggie. Cait and Hotch sat on the piano bench of the baby grand she had in the great room as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Spencer, my folks had two oops. I was the first; Jake was the second. I'm forty –two; Jake is twenty." JJ and Will looked at the distinguished couple before them. Through Garcia's snooping, the team knew that Maggie was the retired Dean of the Stanford Law School, while Jarrod had recently retired as Chief Justice of the California State Supreme Court. Yet to know this pair was once a young couple that became parents before they planned, like them; they just exchanged deep smiles.

Jarrod looked at all of them. "Both times, I was just fooling around. Maggie took things a bit more serious." Everyone laughed.

JJ looked again at Will. "I always thought it was the other way around." The entire group roared.

As 3:30 approached, Cait and Maggie got busy in the kitchen. Aaron entered and put an arm around Cait as she started to make the meal come together. "Can I do anything?" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"I think mom and I are good. But when I whistle, I'll need my crew to help out. You've filled them all in?"

"I've got it covered. And Cait," Hotch said as he gave her another kiss. "Thank you." Maggie smiled broadly. To see her only daughter, after all these years, and what she went through with Mark, so happily contented, made her love her future son-in-law that much more.

Fran Morgan had spent most of the afternoon sharing thoughts and recipes with Cait and Maggie. While their backgrounds differed, they had the most precious thing in common. They were wives and mothers. As everyone was mingling around, Emily and JJ walked into their conversation. Cait winked at her mother, as she said to Fran, "Grandma was right."

"How's that Cait?" she asked.

"It's easier raising boys than girls." JJ's interest peaked.

Fran smiled with a knowing appreciation. JJ said, "OK, you going to let me in on the secret?"

Maggie smiled broadly. "Grandma, my mother-in-law, and still alive at 89, has always said 'With girls you have to worry about all the peters in town. With boys, you only have to worry about one'." Emily laughed heartily as JJ took in the thought and smiled.

"Cait, is there anything we can help you with?" Emily asked.

"Mom and I have everything under control," Cait replied. Looking at Fran, and knowing an experienced cook, she added, "And we have Fran as backup. We're good, but thank you for asking."

"Just let me know what to do," Fran said.

"I appreciate that Fran. When we're ready to put it all on the table, we could use your help," Cait said. Fran knew a wise cook.

Around 4:20, Cait let out a whistle that the only female with four brothers could. Aaron, Jarrod, Dave and Shawn sprang into action. Jarrod did the head count on who wanted water or milk, with his youngest grandson as his back-up. Dave began to carve the turkey. Shawn, knowing his way around a wine cork, was the sommelier. He smiled as he looked at the first bottle that Matt brought from the garage. Cait may be a beer drinker, but she knew wine and her guests. She had selected a Riesling that came from the Barkley vineyard. Hotch opened the French doors to the dining room; both from the kitchen and the foyer. With Matt and Mike's help, Shawn quickly filled the wine glasses. Aaron summoned the rest. "Please, join us," he simply said as he gestured toward the immaculately set table.

Spencer Reid took one step into the dining room and stopped in his tracks. JJ put her hand on the small of his back. "Spence, what's wrong?"

"Jayje, you know my mom. I've never seen a table like this." Cait happened to be walking by with a heaping bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Spencer, I was raised that this was the only way to set a table for company. But you are in Aaron's and my home and I have sons. My only rule is that you keep one foot on the floor while you are grabbing for something," she said as she smiled at him.

Hotch noticed the exchange as he too, was bringing a dish to set on the table. "Reid, Cait has you setting next to Emily. Just follow her lead," he quietly said.

To the rest, Aaron said, "There are name tags for all of you where to sit." The team looked around. Each place had a name tag that was simply two of the store bought cookies with the chocolate lines on top, with the chocolate bottom. They were placed at a 90 degree angle with two red hots on the left and three candy corns on the right. The "turkeys" at the front, bore each of their names, in brilliant calligraphy. As Maggie and Fran brought out the last of the feast, they all found their places and sat down. JJ and Will slid Henry into his chair that hooked to the table.

Aaron took his spot at the head of table that was toward the window, and said, "To all of you; welcome to our home. It is Thanksgiving and we are a family of faith." He looked at his sons. "Whose turn is it?"

"Jack's," Matt and Mike replied in unison.

Aaron looked at his youngest son. "Jack, you're up to bat." Everyone around the table bowed their head as Jack said the prayer.

They looked around at the feast lying before them. Turkey, mashed potatoes, and gravy; Cait's special sausage and mushroom dressing; broccoli casserole and buttered corn; a large strawberry Jell-O, along with an orange Jell-O with bananas; the cranberries of course; sweet potatoes and two different kind of rolls.

JJ simply said, "Wow."

"Amen to that honey," Will said. "Please start passin'."

Twenty minutes later, everyone around the table, except for Reid and Kevin, pushed away from the table. The appreciations for Cait's wonderfully prepared home cooked meal rang through the room. JJ and Will looked at the floor underneath Henry's spot, which Cait noticed.

"Relax you two," she said. "That's why the floor is hardwood," she explained. "And if you look closely, the two vacuum cleaners are ready and able," Cait added as she nodded towards the opening of the room to the kitchen. JJ and Will noticed Beans and Mudgie sitting patiently.

Dave rose out of his chair. "Come on boys. We're the cleanup crew." Matt and Mike joined in, as well as Shawn and Jack. Cait started to rise out of her chair.

"Don't you dare Sis," Shawn said. "Your kitchen is mine now. And I have a crew that will back me up." Cait leaned back in her chair and reached for her glass of wine. Looking at Aaron, she said, "I could really get used to this."

"Cait," Aaron said. "This was absolutely phenomenal. I love you."

"I love you too." Shawn re-entered the dining room.

"Should I sleep on the couch upstairs with the boys tonight instead of the couch outside of your bedroom?" he said, a little too loudly.

"That might be good idea, bro," Hotch simply stated with a grin.

"Score one for the cook," Cait smiled as she raised her wine glass. Everyone laughed.

True to his word, Shawn did not let Cait into her kitchen. Along with his three nephews, Dave and Jarrod, in less than twenty minutes, his "crew" had the entire kitchen cleaned up, with Maggie's help. She directed Shawn on how to handle the leftovers as she told her daughter, "Spend some time with your guests." She and Aaron gave the team a tour of their home, with Garcia gushing over Cait's Olympic medals in the study. "Four in the 1984 LA Olympics," Garcia recounted. 'Four more from the Seoul games in '88'."

They all spent the rest of evening talking and laughing as most of them enjoyed a glass of Bailey's and scotch compliments of Emily and Dave. Reid spouted facts and statistics on just about every subject; Shawn and Derek competed over adding logs to the fire, and Dave did his best to provoke Aaron, but to no avail. Hotch was simply too happy to let Rossi get under his skin.

Around seven, Cait and JJ put Jack and Henry into the large spa tub in the master bathroom. With Penelope and Emily looking on, the boys romped in the water. The "girls" laughed as they chatted. As they pulled them out, Cait put Henry on his feet and noted that he was soon to be walking. JJ rolled her eyes. "Oh good," she simply commented as the rest laughed. After the four of them got the boys dried off and dressed in their pajamas, they walked into the kitchen. Maggie and Shawn had already started taking orders for dessert. Their choices were apple or pumpkin pie and a wonderful Cream de Menthe frozen cake. Reid said, "What are my chances of a taste of each?"

Derek quickly jumped in. "You do have your moments, kid. Sign me up as well."

"Derek," his mother scolded.

"Fran, please," Cait said. "They got to it before the vultures did," thumbing to Matt and Mike. Dave gave them both high fives. Aaron and Cait just shook their heads as the home filled with laughter.

"Yuk," Jack said as he reached up to get pulled into Jarrod's lap. "Grandma, grandpa and I are going to share some apple pie," he smiled broadly, remembering the pact they made earlier.

"And don't forget the ice cream grandma," Jarrod said as he winked at Maggie.

As they all sat or stood around the kitchen and nook, Hotch pulled Cait into a long hug and gave her a kiss. "You are simply amazing." The entire team looked at each other and smiled. Dave was right. Aaron and Jack were home.

After dessert, they continued to enjoy each other's company. Henry fell asleep in Penelope's lap and soon after, Jack curled up in Cait's. Hotch looked around and thought to himself, "This is what it is really all about."

###


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Things are progressing for our special family!**

**OMG! All of you are blowing me away with the reviews! I can't thank you enough! But hey! I've figured out how to send you a personal note back!**

Chapter 17 – Moving Forward

The Monday before Christmas, the five of them sat around the table in the nook, finishing dinner. They were talking about their plans for the upcoming days. Matt said, "Are we going to have our traditional New Year's dinner?"

Hotch and Cait looked at each other. "There's going to be a change in plans for that night," Aaron said as the boys started clearing the table.

"What do you mean dad?" Matt asked.

"Your mom and I are getting married that evening." The three boys raced to Aaron and Cait and gave them hugs.

Christmas was wonderful. Jake, Cait's youngest brother, and on the same college schedule, had come the next day after Aaron's announcement to spend the holiday with them. So close in age to Cait's sons, he had a marvelous relationship with them. But more importantly, and even with the age difference, he and Cait were extremely close. And he and Aaron bonded as well. Yet, it was Jack he dotted on. And Jack, having USC's next starting QB as his uncle, loved every second of Jake's attention. True to his word, Shawn did bring Leslie with him. Haley's parents and Jess joined them for dinner, as well as Dave. They had a great time. Aaron told Shawn about him and Cait's plans. "I know it's a crazy night for you and you can't get off. But we just don't want to wait. I want to formally adopt the boys."

Shawn pulled his big brother into a large hug. "If that's the reason, I won't be upset. That is the greatest news in the world."

Aaron, Jack, Dave and Jamaal stood near the front of the church. The boys looked handsome in their suits. Aaron had rented formal ones for himself and the boys as a surprise for Cait. He looked at his watch again. "Aaron, you look at your watch one more time, I'm going to take it off your arm. Relax; she'll be here," Dave said as Jamaal rolled his eyes and laughed. He and Dave exchanged a glance; Aaron Hotchner was nervous. The boys, after lighting the candles around the altar, joined them.

Dave looked at Jack. "Hey pal, I need to talk to you a second." He took him and walked down the aisle a bit. He kneeled down and whispered something in his ear. Jack got a wide grin and nodded his head. Just then Cait walked into the church.

"Wow," Jack simply said as he looked her. She looked stunning. As she walked to the two of them, with Lisa, Dave grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You do look fantastic." He looked at Jack. "Pal, you and your dad are very lucky men." It was then that Aaron noticed her. She was in a beautifully fitted knee length cream colored dress, with shoes to match. Her hair was swept up and pulled to the back in a roll. A curled thread of hair hung by each ear. She wore diamond earrings, with a matching diamond necklace that showed in the V-neckline of the dress. Maggie had sent them with Jake, who had returned home for the rest of his break. "For your special day; I wore these when I married your dad – something borrowed," the entire note said. Dave offered his arm and walked her up the aisle. Jack held her other hand.

"Wow, look at my handsome men," she said, obviously pleased with Aaron's surprise. He just shook his head at how beautiful she looked.

"It was dad's idea," Mike said. "You look really pretty mom."

"You look wonderful, mom," Matt added.

Aaron reached out to take her hand and kissed her cheek. He whispered in her ear, "I don't know if I deserve this."

Cait looked him lovingly in the eye. "We both deserve this," rubbing his arm. He pulled her into a hug.

The pastor walked out of his study, dressed in his robe. "Cait, Aaron; this is your last chance," he smiled. They looked at each other and shook their heads. "Then let's begin."

Jamaal walked up to where he had the video camera set up and began filming. The pastor positioned Cait and Aaron in their places; Lisa, as matron of honor, stood to Cait's left. Dave stood at Aaron's right. The boys stood behind them.

It was a short, simple service, as Aaron and Cait wanted. The wedding rite over, the pastor said, "Aaron, would you like to kiss your bride?" He nodded and gave her a soft, sweet kiss. The boys closed the gap. Aaron lifted up Jack and they hugged together as a family. Jack held out his arms to Cait. She took him.

"Cait, daddy and I talked. I love mommy but daddy said she would say it was OK. I love you too. Can I call you mom like my brothers?"

Cait eyes filled with tears and a single drop escaped as she said, "Jack that is the most beautiful wedding present I could ever get." There wasn't a dry eye in the church.

For some reason, Aaron and Cait slept in a little late the next day.

As the team sat around the round table to brief new cases the first Monday of the New Year, Hotch walked in and said his usual "Let's get started" and sat down. He opened a file folder.

Reid was sitting on his left. "Umm, Hotch is there something you want to share with the class?" Dave leaned back in his chair and smiled. The rest of them noticed the gold band on his left hand.

Prentiss looked at Rossi. "You knew?"

"I was the best man."

"And you didn't tell us?" JJ asked.

"I had strict orders."

Garcia, sitting to Hotch's right said, "I knew it was going to happen. Just not when." Hotch raised his eyebrows in question at her. "I've had your and Cait's name is a search engine of marriage licenses in Prince William county since we were over for Thanksgiving."

"And you didn't tell me baby girl?" Morgan asked.

Garcia smiled and shook her head as she and Hotch shared a fist bump.

The team was in the same room going over the details of a new case they had just received. It was a Tuesday in the third week in January and the case was in Chicago. The detective in charge was Stan Gordinski. And the case was a monster. A dozen prostitutes had been killed in the past ten days. There was no signature or MO; this unsub was all over the map. The only thing in common was victimology.

Strauss walked into the room. "The Chicago case," she questioned. Hotch nodded his head. "I thought you would have left by now?" Since the Board of Inquiry, she seemed to have softened a bit when it came to Hotch and the team. Hotch could say he had a decent working relationship with her.

"Erin look around," Rossi said, also knowing Hotch and Strauss were getting along better. "This unsub is all over the place. We need a consult. Thank God Steiner is on vacation." Strauss arched her eyes at Rossi. Steiner was the BAU's psychology consultant.

"David, Dr. Steiner is on the BAU asset team."

"I know Erin. But he's worthless. We've got someone coming in." Strauss looked at Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner, you know the Bureau's budget…." At that moment, JJ escorted Cait into the room.

"You're budget will be fine Chief Strauss," Cait said. "I know who to send the bill to," she added looking directly at Dave. Aaron came to her and helped her out of her coat.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Dr. Barkley," Strauss said as she offered her hand, which Cait accepted. "And congratulations you two," she added looking at Aaron. "I had a phone call from the CPD Chief of Detectives. He hadn't received a notification that all of you were in the air. He was wondering if your past relationship with Detective Gordinski was posing a problem."

"Not at all ma'am," Morgan said. "We just need Cait's help."

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll call the CoD and give him an update. Good luck to all of you."

"Thank you ma'am," Aaron responded. "We appreciate that." As Strauss left the room, Cait walked to the chair next to Garcia, who reached out and looked at Cait's left hand.

"Five simple stones in the wedding ring," she noted. "That's so sweet," she smiled at Cait. Cait rubbed her shoulder.

Cait looked at them. "Start from the top." They began to brief her.

After an hour or so, Cait had helped them deduce they were dealing with a single unsub with multiple personalities. She further determined a pattern that led her to believe that three of the personalities were doing the kills. It was an eye opener for the team. Having only dealt with her in a social situation, it took some adjusting to get used to the professional side of Cait. Yet, it became very quickly clear that Dr. Barkley knew her stuff. And because of the educator in her, she took the time to explain her deductions to the team. "Cait, what is your read on this guy?" Dave asked.

"Dave, I'm not sure if I want to do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to take you down the wrong path. Remember, I'm a wife and mother first. If I take you in a wrong direction that means you're out longer."

"Cait," Hotch said, "all we're asking is to give us your opinion. You're here and what you tell us will help us form our profile."

"Your unsub is white, which you probably already knew. With this many multiple personalities, they are usually female; but your unsub is male. And he's obviously been abused, more than likely by both parents. However, with the father it was physical only. With the mother it was physical and sexual abuse. That's the rage. We've noticed a trilogy in the killings." She pointed to the first victim. "This kill is significant. Look at it; to this personality, who is the dominate, this is personal. Why?" she simply asked.

"Because she represents the mother," Reid answered. Cait nodded at him.

"And each of the third person's victims is a female attacker. She had to kill, but it's gentle. One clean knife wound to the heart. What does that mean?"

"The transference from mother to daughter. The father more than likely abused her, with the mother watching. Which means there are siblings," Reid quickly picked up on.

"I'd say a sister and another brother," Cait nodded. "They all were abused."

"That would explain the three killing personalities," Reid confirmed. "The others are the buffers."

"And more than likely, they all ended up in foster care and were split up," Cait added. "That's more than likely the source of what caused the fractured personalities."

Morgan and Prentiss looked at each other, shook their heads, and then looked at Dave.

"I told you she was good."

"I can start looking at foster care records," Garcia said, writing notes.

"All of you are better at narrowing the age thing than I am. I only see the behavior and causes. And please know multiple personalities are more for a psychiatrist. This isn't exactly my field of expertise. Yet, I can tell you because the other buffer personalities do the protection, it could take years for it to become this violent. And that, Penelope, is where you may run into a problem. Chicago Public Schools, because of budgeting constraints, was very slow in getting counselors into schools. And the poorer the school district, the longer it took."

"I remember that when I was in school," Morgan commented. "I was in one of those 'lower' districts. It was a big stink."

"What do you mean, Cait?" JJ asked.

"Like I said, the age thing is your area. But this guy is probably in his thirties, maybe even early forties. The buffers have protected him that long. I do know, like all of you, a stressor is what brought this guy out of the woodwork. Yet, I doubt, because of the length of time, there will be any records from school districts, or foster care for that matter, that Penelope can search."

"Cait, you've given us an opening we didn't have an hour ago," Dave said. "That's all we needed."

"Cait, when we're in the office, I would love to sit in on some your classes," Reid smiled.

"Get going to Chicago," she answered. "When you get back, we can talk."

"Wheels up in 30 minutes," Hotch said to the team. To Cait "Can you stay and walk out with me?" She nodded. As the team headed for the Bureau vehicles that would take them to the jet, Cait gave them all a touch on the arm, as did Garcia. Cait gave Dave a hug and Aaron a kiss. "Please, be careful. All of you."

Aaron kissed her again. "I promise. Talk to you tonight." Cait wrapped her arm around Garcia's shoulder as they walked back into the building.

Friday afternoon, as she drove home from classes, Cait's cell rang. It was Aaron and he rarely called in the middle of the day when they were on a case. "Aaron, what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart; just listen to me. We believe we've caught the unsub but don't have the physical evidence to put him away. We need a confession. But we can't get into his head. We need you here."

"Aaron, with multiple personalities, you need a psychiatrist, not a psychologist."

"But that could take too much time and we've only got 72 hours to hold him. You know this case. All we need is an angle to do the interrogation. Dave is working with Julia to get you on the next available flight out of Reagan." Cait knew that Julia was Dave's travel agent. "JJ is working with airport security at both Reagan and O'Hare to get you on and off as fast as possible. Anderson will get you to the airport. Bring your laptop. Garcia is going to send you as much video as she can from our first attempts of talking with this guy. You can review it on the plane. Can you arrange something for the boys?"

"Matt is old enough to handle things at home. They'll be fine. Call me with an update."

"And Cait, please dress warm. My scarf is getting a workout protecting my immune system."

Five hours later, Cait was walking into the 10th precinct with JJ and Detective Dennison, who had picked her up at O'Hare. They led her to a room where the team was assembled. "Are the boys OK?" Hotch asked.

"They're fine Aaron. Matt has got everything under control and the three of them are looking forward to 'guys' night." Gordinski raised an eyebrow.

"Detective Gordinski, this is my wife, Dr. Caitlyn Barkley," Aaron introduced. "She's the Associate Chair of Psychology at Georgetown; her specialty is criminal psychology." They shook hands.

"Stan," Morgan said as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Cait consulted with us on this case before we left. That's what took us a while to get here." Gordinski looked at him. "It wasn't you man. She's damn good; she consulted on Rossi's last three books. And we need her now."

Gordinski smiled at Morgan. "Thank you Agent Morgan," clearly showing Derek the respect he deserved, and earned. "Welcome Dr. Barkley and thanks for your help."

Dave pointed to a monitor. The unsub was alone in the interrogation room, pacing as he switched personalities. "Has Garcia been able to identify the parents?" she asked.

"She's working on it," Hotch replied.

"From the video I've seen, that's the key." Ten minutes later, Morgan's cell rang.

"Give me some good news baby girl."

"I've got them. Coming your way now."

Cait took one look at the pictures and said, "Emily needs to do the interrogation. She's dark-haired like the mother. If she can set the dominate personality off, it should get things rolling." The two of them went over strategy. Three hours later, with Cait guiding Prentiss through her earpiece, they had their confession.

Everyone shook hands and said their good-byes. "Thank you Agent Morgan."

"Anytime Stan," he said, shaking his hand. "And please, can call me Derek. But guys listen. My mom knows we're here and she wants to pay back some hospitality." Looking at his watch, seeing that it was past 10 pm, he added, "Do we have to go back tonight Hotch?"

"Why Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"A home cooked breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Oh, goody," Cait said as she rolled her eyes. The team looked at her. "Don't get me wrong. I would love to see Fran again. It's just that I know you have to double up on hotel rooms." Looking at her husband and Dave, she added, "I get to listen to two them snore." The team, along with the CPD detectives, roared with laughter.

And it continued the next morning at Fran's. They had a wonderful time together. Cait and Hotch talked with the boys as they sipped their coffees. Matt, as predicted, did a wonderful job with his brothers. Fran, with Sarah and Desiree's help, fed the team with two different egg bakes, compliments of Cait's emails of her recipes, as well as her cinnamon rolls. The team, especially Emily and Derek, gave Dave a razzing about "sleeping with the Hotchner's" as a way to get at Hotch.

"Hate to disappoint you," Dave commented. "As tired as we all were, and the scotch I bought them in the hotel bar," Dave smiled, "They didn't move the entire night "As they got up to leave, Hotch gave Fran a hug and kissed her cheek. "We needed this," he simply said.

The first Saturday in February, the group that was at Hotch and Cait's for Thanksgiving was assembled again, including Fran. It was a special occasion. Jarrod and Maggie, along with Shawn and Leslie had arranged a surprise reception to celebrate Hotch and Cait's wedding. Jamaal, Lisa, Dave and the boys were in on the plan. The gathering was small. Cait's brothers were there, and their wives, along with Jake. Cait's friends and colleagues from Georgetown were also there, as well as a number of their church family; Aaron had joined the church before Christmas. Haley's parents and Jessica were also in attendance. Erin Strauss and her husband, John had joined them as well.

And the planners did it right; Cait and Aaron did not need wedding presents. Instead, all of the invitees were asked to bring contributions to the local food shelf. The three boys took care of the sizable amount of the generosity.

Precisely at five, as the invitation stated, Jamaal and Lisa led Aaron and Cait into the room at the Deer Valley Country Club. As everyone assembled applauded their entrance, the boys gave their parents sincere hugs. "You two deserve this," Matt said, continuing to grow into a special young man. Mike and Jack filled them in on the large number of grocery store bags at the back of the room.

Jarrod and Shawn served as emcees and made extremely special opening remarks. Each of them spoke from the heart; Jarrod about his new son-in-law; Shawn about the lovely lady that had joined the Hotchner family and remembering his youngest nephew, also mentioned Haley. Cait and Aaron continued to stand at the back of the room with Jack holding his mom's hands against his chest and Matt and Mike draping an arm over each of their shoulders.

"As all of you know," Shawn said, "you were promised a special surprise. Thanks to Jamaal and his brother's video company, welcome to Aaron and Cait's wedding." The house lights dimmed as all of the guests got to see the entire ceremony. It was truly was a beautiful wedding. While the video was running, the country club staff poured each guest a champagne flute of the Barkley Vineyard best. The entire room "aawwwed" at Dave getting the two wedding rings out of Jack's suit pocket. As it ended and the lights came up, Shawn said, "I believe this where you take over, Dave."

Rossi stepped to the microphone. "As the best man, it is my job to give a toast. I've known these two for many years. I have no words to tell all of you how much I respect them. More importantly, how much I love them. This is very special for me. To see the two people I care about most in my life come together and get to this point is a dream I never even imagined could happen; but it did. And yet, after many attempts, I'm struggling for the right words. But, after seeing this video, and hearing again the wonderful words of the best Protestant minister I've ever met," Dave motioned to their pastor as the gathering laughed. "I'm going to take his cue. The bottom line of this relationship was just not about two people that love each other deeply. It is, as Pastor said, the joining of families. Please join me in a toast to Cait and Aaron." He raised his glass. "To faith, hope and love," Dave quoted from the pastor's sermon's text. "And, to family."

###


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: As we come to the end, we see the two things that are most important to one Aaron Hotchner.**

**Thank you to everyone that has come along for this ride! Your response/reviews/favorites have been unbelievable!**

**There are two things I have to add. First, at the start, I told all of you that I simply love to write this team away from the office. I couldn't end this without giving all of you that!**

**Secondly, I told all of you how much this story means to me. I should be bawling my eyes out to see this end. Yet, with your responses to Hotch and my OC, the plot bunnies are growing! I promise you'll see more of them!**

**Thn0715 – As with the first, this last one is dedicated to you. I simply have no words babe other than "Thank you". That still doesn't seem enough. * wipes tears* Much luvs my friend!**

Chapter 18 – Family

Dave shut the light off to his office and closed the door around three. As usual on a Friday afternoon, the rest of the team, except for Hotch, was gathered in the bullpen. "Where do you think you're going? Morgan asked as Dave descended the steps.

"Mr. Slate pulled the pterodactyl's tail."

They all exchanged puzzled glances except Reid, who simply said, "The Flintstones."

"Actually, I'm going to the cabin for the weekend." Strauss had promised them a full weekend off after the number of recent cases they had been called out on.

Hotch emerged from his darkened office with his brief case.

"Must be nice to sit in the upper tier," Prentiss mocked.

"Cait and I and the boys are going to Dave's cabin."

"How come they get to go and we don't" Morgan whined.

"I've invited all of you countless times, but you never come. I guess a weekend relaxing in the woods is too rough for all of you." As much time as they had spent together, the two senior agents recognized the need for all of them to relax together.

"It works for us. See you in a couple hours, Dave." Hotch sped for the door.

"Hang on; I'll ride down with you. These city slickers don't know a good thing when they see it."

Hotch and Dave got into the elevator. "Think they took the bait?"

Dave smiled. "They even swallowed the hook."

The remaining team looked at each other. "So Rossi thinks I can't handle the woods. Isn't that your problem JJ," Morgan teased.

"Maybe, but Will and I were looking for something to do with Henry this weekend."

"My only plans were to chill out," Prentiss added.

"Kevin and I are free," added Garcia.

They all looked at Reid and said in unison, "Never mind."

The next morning, as Hotch and Dave were making pancakes and sausages for breakfast, the rest of the team met at the BAU to carpool. Will, JJ, Henry and Reid were already in one car. Garcia and Kevin showed up in "Esther" with the top down. Prentiss zoomed in a few minutes later in her Audi. They were waiting on Morgan, who arrived five minutes later. "Hard to love and run isn't it?" Prentiss teased.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Morgan growled.

"Jump in," Garcia said. "Enjoy a ride in Esther." Prentiss just glared at her. Garcia giggled. "That didn't come out right, did it?"

"Sounded fine to me," Kevin chimed in.

"Baby girl, I love you. But I'm not riding in a convertible for two hours with the top down in this heat."

Prentiss laughed. "You did have a rough night. This means, I'm driving, because as much as I love you Penelope, I'm with Morgan on this one."

Two hours later the cars arrived. They pulled into the cabin driveway and popped trunks open. They all took one glance at Dave's "cabin" and looked at each other. Morgan asked, "Baby girl, you're sure about this?"

"My chocolate god of thunder, my system is a thousand times better than MapQuest. We're in the right place."

"Well, he did say it was in the woods," JJ added, looking at the surroundings. Just then the garage door opened to reveal Dave. Seeing him in a sleeveless, V-neck white t-shirt, shorts and sandals (all Italian made, of course) added to their surprise.

"Good; you remembered that it's BYOB. Put the coolers in here and then grab your bags." The team did as he asked while JJ pulled Henry from his car seat. He took them in the front door and pointed to his right. "That obviously is the living room." They all noticed the massive fireplace and 54" plasma TV. Rossi continued the tour, gesturing straight ahead. "Dining room and kitchen is to the right." He led them upstairs, showing them to their rooms. "That's the bathroom," he pointed to his left as they passed. "Just remember, you're going to have to share." When he got to the end of the hallway, he opened the door to his left to a room with a double bed.

"Penelope, Kevin, this is yours. Please remember my bedroom is directly beneath you," Dave said with a wink to Reid. Directly across, Dave opened another door to reveal a long room filled with five sets of bunk beds. "Emily, Derek and Spencer, this is yours. However, there's the couch downstairs and a bunch of air beds around, if you don't want to share."

Above the kitchen and living room was a large bedroom with its own half bath. "JJ, this is for you, Will and Henry. I trust you brought something for Henry to sleep in?"

"His crib is in still in the trunk," Will replied.

"Where are Hotch, Cait and the boys?" JJ questioned, as she put her bag down in the room. Henry wiggled out his mother's arms, wanting to stretch his legs and run a bit.

"They're in my study across the hall from the master bedroom. There's a Murphy bed; Matt is on the couch and Mike and Jack are sharing an air bed on the floor. They've got a half bath as well and I've got a full bath in my bedroom. I meant what I said about sharing bathrooms. It's got to be a community effort." The best team in the FBI blinked.

"Just how many people can this place hold?" Reid asked.

Dave replied, "Between all the rooms, couches, and air beds on the floor, I had 22 duck hunters here two years ago. When you get all settled, come through the dining room onto the screened-in porch to the back. The Hotchner's are already out there."

Less than five minutes later, they all appeared in Dave's "backyard". The Hotchner's were all frolicking in Dave's in-ground pool. He was waiting for them. "I don't know man," Morgan commented, "this might be too rough for me," as they all gaped.

Their astonishment grew as they looked at Jack standing on the side the pool, with Cait treading water. "Mom, you really think I can do this?" Cait had taught Jack how to swim last spring, with Haley's blessing. The word "mom" gave them all pause. Aaron and the boys were at the shallow end, engaging in a water fight, while secretly keeping an eye on Jack's progress. Mudgie and Beans were barking at the three of them, enjoying the sprays of water they were getting as well.

"That was his wedding present to Cait," Dave beamed. "They're in the final process of adopting the boys."

"What do you mean Dave," Emily asked.

"Aaron is adopting Matt and Mike. And Cait is adopting Jack as well."

"How's that flyin' with Haley's family," Will asked.

"First off, Aaron and Cait have made sure that they are a part of Jack's life. They are as welcome in that home as all of us. And Haley's family also understands why; they all sat down and talked. With Hotch traveling so much, God forbid, especially medically, if something happened to Jack, Cait couldn't sign off because she is legally not his parent. Cait, as a doctor, has always worried about that. They have already sent the family court judge a letter in full support."

"OMG," Garcia commented, "That is just way too cool." Reid smiled brightly at Prentiss and JJ.

"No, baby girl," Derek said, as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him. "That's a family." He kissed her on the forehead as they watched Jack make his first dive into Cait's waiting arms. "I'm getting into my bathing suit."

"Dibs on the bathroom," Emily said, as she winked at Morgan. "I'm in before you.

"Use mine Derek," Dave offered.

Within fifteen minutes, the entire team was in the pool area. Prentiss nudged Morgan with a bottle of lotion. "You do my back, I'll do yours."

"Deal princess," as Jayje and Will got Henry protected. He quickly joined Jack on the steps of the shallow end. Reid, Garcia and Kevin chose to sit around the deck table with the umbrella.

"The UV rays from the sun emit….."

"REID!" they all shouted in unison. Dave was sitting in a comfy chair overlooking his "kingdom". From his spot, he refereed the pool basketball game that pitted Matt, Emily and Derek against Hotch, Cait and Mike while JJ and Will watched the younger boys play. As competitive as that group was, the game got a bit rough and Mike got elbowed in the forehead. Hotch swam up to him and using sign language, making sure he was OK. Emily looked at him.

"I had to learn. When Mike has his hearing aids out," he said as he signed, "He can't hear much. If something would happen, I've got to be able to communicate with my son."

"You've learned in a hurry," she signed and smiled broadly, having learned long ago, which Hotch knew.

"Dad is doing great," Mike smiled broadly as he signed.

"Thanks. But I'm still playing catch-up to my youngest son. He soaked it up like a sponge." They all spent the afternoon enjoying their surroundings. Mudgie and Beans laid contently in the shade by Garcia, staying away from Reid. As the day progressed, Dave pointed out some deer in the woods.

Later on, Jack and Henry were napping, and the M&M's (as Penelope called them) were inside watching a baseball game. That left the adults to their refreshments. Morgan and Garcia, not in the office, were in high gear with each other. Hotch emerged from the garage with three beers, and after handing one to Dave, joined Cait on the chaise lounge chair. He sat between her legs and leaned back against her. "We can keep an eye on the boys for ten, fifteen minutes if you want," Morgan suggested, winking at Prentiss.

Hotch glared at him while Cait rubbed his chest. When the team first arrived, the sight of his scars made all of them think back to that horrible time, but they quickly took the situation into adjustment. It was obvious now that Cait, frankly, didn't care. "What does he mean? Ten, fifteen minutes?" Cait teased, which drew Morgan's attention more intently. In fact; the entire team's.

"He has no imagination," Hotch commented, drawing howls of laughter from everyone.

Cait paused before asking. "Does that come from paying by the hour?" That added more laughter.

"Don't ask me Cait; try Dave." Everyone was now in hysterics, partly because they never believed Hotch could be part of this kind of talk.

Dave was not to be outdone by his partner. "Speaking of which, what the hell was going on around three this morning?"

Cait looked at Dave next to her. "A three and a half foot ice cube curled up next to me in bed. If it happens tonight, I'll send him to you; see if you don't scream."

Hotch looked at him incredulously. "Dave dammit…..You think….. Our sons were in the same….. You're a dirty old man."

"I was thinking the same thing about you around three this morning," Dave smiled widely. The entire group lost it.

Later, Dave and Hotch were cooking chicken on the Weber, the rest of the guys sitting around, drinking their beers. The four boys were back in the pool with Kevin serving as life guard. "It was my summer job through high school and college," he commented. Morgan raised an eyebrow. "I sat in the stand with the umbrella," he added as they all laughed.

The ladies were in the kitchen, helping Cait, who as always, had everything, including a massive fruit salad, already prepared. Jayje looked at her. "Please tell me you're going to write your own book soon, so I can learn all your secrets. I hope I'm half the mother you are."

"JJ, you're a wonderful mother, with a demanding job. Don't sell yourself short. And believe me, I wasn't always this put together. I remember a time when I had two in poopy diapers laying on the living room floor. Both of them had their legs in the air, I'm looking at two "units" and I'm on the phone, bawling to my mother." They all laughed and talked girl stuff.

The dinner was wonderful and everyone took an evening dip in the pool. Cait noticed Hotch leaving the pool area into the garage. When he didn't appear a short time later, she quickly followed him. Cait knew Aaron as much as she knew herself. He was her husband, lover, confidant, partner in parenting, best friend; and most importantly, a blessing in her life. She found him sitting in Dave's front porch swing. She lovingly rubbed his cheek. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him. "I knew you would come looking for me."

Cait kissed him. "I know you," she simply said. "And how much this all means to you," rubbing his thigh. "From the first day that I met you, when you spoke to my class, I could see, and hear, the pride, respect, and love you have for your team, Aaron. All of you are a family, dealing with horrors. And each of you handles that with the strength you get from each other." She looked him in the eye. "I don't need to list them off. You already know them."

"It's sure been a lot easier the past months, knowing what I have waiting for me when we get home," he said as gently kissed her temple. Cait caressed the bottom of his chin.

"You need some more alone time or are you OK?"

"I'm more than OK," he simply said. She gave him a kiss.

"Then you need to spend this time with your team. They need to see their unit chief relaxing and having fun. They need to that side of you more often Aaron," Cait advised.

"You're right doc." He grabbed her hand and they walked arm in arm back through the garage. As they neared the deep end of the pool, he shouted, "Look out!" He grabbed Cait into his arms and rushed to side of the pool, plunging both of them in. As they floated back up to the surface, Aaron pulled his wife into a sensual kiss. When they ended, they just laughed at the hoots and howls coming from the rest of the team.

The group enjoyed the rest of the evening as they played card games with the older boys on the porch while Jack and Henry enjoyed _101 Dalmatians_ in the living room. Soon, the younger boys were given baths. JJ and Will took Henry up to their bedroom, knowing he would quickly fall asleep. Jack, in his pj's, curled up in Aaron's lap, doing the same from the day's activities. He and Cait took him into Rossi's study. "Put him in our bed, Aaron," Cait quietly said. "He'll end up there anyway. He gets cold from the AC duct." Hotch laid him gently in the bed as they both kissed his forehead as they tucked him in.

The other boys disappeared to play video games they had hooked up to Dave's TV in his room. The rest of team continued playing card games until Garcia, Kevin, JJ, and Will decided to take a last dip in the pool and then enjoy the hot tub. That left the rest to start a poker game. As the mosquitoes made their appearance, the hot tub group retreated to the screened in porch to obverse. There was a hotly contested poker game going on between Hotch, Dave, Morgan, Emily, Reid and Cait. And, of course, the scotch bottle was out. Will played bartender. It took nearly two hours, with all them enjoying the laughter and friendship between hands before Cait cleaned their clocks, taking Reid out on a pure bluff. Soon, most of them headed to bed. Dave, with a contraband cigar, as well as Derek and Emily enjoyed the evening a "bit" more than everyone else.

Yet, Rossi was the first up the next morning and got the coffee going. He could hear JJ, Will and Henry rumbling around in their room. As he started for the front door to let the dogs out and walk to end of the driveway to get the Sunday paper, he heard Prentiss moan. She was on the air mattress Dave had set up for Jack and Henry to play on in the living room. "Morgan, do you have your service weapon handy," she said to the body sprawled on the couch.

"Yeah."

"Shoot him please."

By the time Dave got back, Cait was in the kitchen getting the oven going for cinnamon rolls and her egg bake she prepared for breakfast. She poured three cups of coffee; one for herself; one for Dave, coming in the door; and one for Aaron. Yet, she took one look at the shirtless Morgan, who followed Rossi into the kitchen and handed the third to him. Dave sat down at the cabin's lunch bar with the paper. Jack flew into the kitchen in his pj's and onto Dave's lap, with Hotch right behind him. He gave his wife a deep kiss after grabbing his own cup of coffee. "God, please you two," Morgan said as he sipped his coffee. "Give it up." Dave was reading the comics to Jack. His favorite pal, with an educator in the family, read along with most of the words.

"Derek, you kiss him before he's shaved. I don't make out with porcupines either," Cait said.

"Mom's right Derek," Jack added. "It's really bad." Derek walked around to the counter and clamped Dave on the shoulder and laughed.

"Thanks man; we needed this."

"Don't thank me Derek. I simply supplied the place." He nodded toward Hotch. "Talk to the porcupine that has a wonderful lady in his life that can get away with kicking his ass." Jack's head flew up as Hotch and Cait both shot Dave a glare.

"Sorry," Dave said. "I'm still learning with the little guys. Jack, don't say that word again."

"Got it Uncle Dave," Jack laughed as he looked at Cait and Hotch. Morgan laughed along with them as Cait and Hotch simply looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

JJ, Will and Henry soon appeared, with Reid not far behind. "Boy Wonder" egged Emily off the air mattress. As JJ gave Henry some Cheerio's to get him by until Cait's cinnamon rolls were baked and got apple juice for both the boys, Penelope and Kevin made their appearance. Emily also rolled into the kitchen.

"How are you princess?" Dave said with a smirk. Morgan stifled a laugh as he drew her a cup of coffee.

Emily looked around the room and being the profiler she was, seeing the young boys, just growled. "I'm just fine," as she took two big gulps of coffee.

"Where's my M&M's?" Penelope questioned.

Hotch just smiled. "They're teenage boys, Penelope. You don't see the whites of their eyes until they smell fool."

As they all packed to head for home, everyone was a bit sad to have their special weekend come to an end.

(TB)

Aaron, Cait and their three sons sat in the Family Court Judge's chamber. This was the last step in the process. The judge signed the papers, legally naming Matt and Mike with the surname "Hotchner". The boys hugged their dad as Jack sat on Cait's lap.

The judge looked at the two of them and went through the legalities. The judge commented on the wonderful letter he had received from Haley's family. Jack was getting impatient. Looking at the judge, he said, "Are we done yet?" Cait shushed him, the daughter of two lawyers respecting the court.

"One more second, young man," the Judge intoned. "Your mom and dad need to sign this." Matt took Jack from Cait's lap as she and Aaron approached the desk.

When they were finished, Judge Parker winked at Jack. "Now we're done."

Aaron gave his wife a tender kiss. "It's legal," Jack gleefully exclaimed. "We're a family!"

###


End file.
